King's Pawn
by VerbaVolant
Summary: Khan has a surprise from his past that's determined to change his future. Khan/OC. Set during and after Into Darkness, with heavy spoilers. This is a romance first and foremost, but not candyfloss sweet fluffiness. Khan style fluff is really more along the lines of sleek panther's fur, still on the panther. Heavy on the plot, mostly T rating suitable, but very slowly slipping to M.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Trek

Warning: Spoilers for Into Darkness.

It begins with Khan's perspective of things as they happened in the film before getting gradually further and further from actual events. (So if you start and think "that's just what happened in the film not anything new" then just wait a little...)

Khan was calm as he stood in the cell, humans, they were so weak, predictable, honourable...

"The only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth." Kirk spat at him, clearly intended as a threat, posturing in an attempt to get Khan's compliance. Not that he had actually done anything since his surrender other than comply. He hadn't even fought back during Kirk's laughable attempts to hurt him. It really was all very amusing, if Kirk had been planning on killing him he would have done it already.

"Oh Captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over until your arm weakens, clearly you want to, so tell me... why did you allow me to live?" His voice was rich and deep, it had been engineered that way, tones that would, on an instinctive level, equate to the authority of an alpha male. It was calm, with the barest traces of curiosity to leaven it. The captain was slightly battered but he met his gaze, and though the man was weaker and his voice less of a rounded baritone, he could appreciate the authority the captain managed to muster, despite being merely human. Here was an adversary he could respect, even if he still failed to be a real challenge.

"We all make mistakes." That was a lie, Kirk didn't see it as a mistake, a risk certainly, an emotional drain, but he still believed it to be the right action, the moral action... the man was far too easy to read for his own good.

"Hmmm... I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience Mr Kirk. If you did not then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth." He missed his crew, his family, his people, they would never be so easily manipulated, they were the only ones able to challenge him, truly challenge him, as equals. The only reason Admiral Marcus had been able to attempt to face him was the vulnerability of his crew in their frozen state. "Two three, one seven, four six, one one." Those numbers were seared in his mind. "Co-ordinates not far from Earth, if you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look." The dare was hardly subtle but it would be effective, this brash young captain wouldn't leave a mystery unsolved, no, his courage would be very useful...

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you." Khan resisted the urge to smile, he had him.

"I can give you seventy-two, and they're on board your ship, Captain, they have been all along." Just like that, plant the thought and watch them scurry, the torpedoes were a mystery, one which must have been eating at Kirk already, and now he wouldn't just wonder, he would burn to find out what was inside, he would risk setting one off to find out... He wasn't foolish, for a human anyway, he wouldn't do it on board the ship, it would take time, but they'd do it, and then the captain would be back. Khan settled himself to relax as he waited, preparing himself for the emotional plea he knew would be his best approach with Kirk, his crew, his family, 'what wouldn't you do for your family?' That would be a nice touch, a tug of his emotions, equating it to his own strong bonds of loyalty, emphasising their similarities to attempt to lessen Kirk's awareness of their differences, of Khan's ruthlessness. Yes he had it all planned out, what Kirk would say, how he would respond, but when he finally did return Kirk's opening statement was not what Khan had expected.

"Why is there an empty Cryo-tube in that torpedo?" Not a man, or less likely a woman, as a race bred to be warriors and lead armies there were always more men than women in their number, though one of their women was stronger than any human, male or female, they were still less physically powerful than the men. None of the cryo-tubes had been empty. There were empty cryo-tubes on the ship, they had been fewer in number than the ship had been initially built for by the time they finally entered stasis, he wouldn't have wasted an opportunity by building a torpedo around an empty tube. Nor would Marcus have emptied the tubes, he didn't care about the well being of the inhabitants... and if he had been able to build them himself he would have done long before Khan escaped him.

"Empty?" He hated having to ask the captain for information, acknowledging his ignorance, but he needed to know. "Truthfully?" His eyes burned into Kirks, blue meeting blue, icy fire and desperation in their depths, where were his crew?

"There was a note, but I don't see how that counts as proof. You said it would be a reason for me to listen to you..." A note. Whoever had taken his brother or sister, without setting off the torpedo or leaving evidence of tampering, something he had tried to make very difficult to achieve, had left a note.

"What did it say?" The captain frowned at his question, clearly unsure whether to tell him, uncertain what was going on... "What did it say?" Khan shouted, demanded, using every part of its vocal effect to drive the words past Kirk's rational mind to his monkey brain, his instinctive core, the part which could hear the roar of jungle cats just beyond the fire's glow in the deep growl of his voice. Khan would have been pleased by the slight flinch in the captain's shoulders if he was not so caught up in more important things, his mind flashing, who could have done it?

"It was addressed to someone called Khan..." Of course he hadn't told the humans yet about his real name, they still thought of him as John Harrison, the persona Admiral Marcus had constructed for him... it narrowed his suspects considerably... either his brother or sister had escaped or Admiral Marcus was behind it, he was the only one who knew Khan's real identity.

"That's me, just tell me what it said!" Kirk was still thrown by the reaction, the man who had seemed so very much in control of himself, of his situation, entirely unphased as he had attacked him, slammed his hand against the forcefield, sending a ripple through it, though it held.

"Khan comma E eight comma E seven to E five X fifty-four comma D eight and others in box comma E one unaware stop. Your move stop." Spock responded calmly he had memorised the short message, he included the punctuation in his recitation, any part of it could be relevant to the code. Khan let out a deep sigh, they were safe, he even had a good guess of who might have them, though she, at least he thought it a she, was a mystery from his past. "Your reaction serves to confirm my interpretation, the references are to chess positions, the old two dimensional style board, E eight, black king, that is you. E seven to E five, king's pawn making an opening move. D eight, black queen, and others, in the box, off the board, either they are dead or they are still in stasis, somewhere, whichever it is you are relieved by it, it's black pieces so I assume they are on your side, stasis seems the more logical conclusion X is also used as a multiplication symbol, so at least fifty-four of the people in stasis have been moved, at the time the note was written. E one, the white king, is unaware, that would most likely be Admiral Marcus. The question is, who was in the stasis units before the black king's pawn retrieved them?" The captain was surprised, Khan couldn't help but find himself slightly impressed by the half-vulcan's reasoning capabilities, not enough that he would spare him when this was over but still... He wondered why the Vulcans had not conquered Earth before their numbers had been decimated, they were stronger, smarter, faster, had better stamina, it was only their relentless logic and pacifism that held them back.

"Why was there a man in that torpedo?" Kirk asked, drawing Khan back to the conversation he had been meaning to have, but with a very different emotional setting. Though Kirk shot Spock a questioning look, the first officer had failed to inform his captain of his interpretation before that point... how interesting.

"There were men and women in all those torpedoes Captain. I put them there." And now they were somewhere else, safe he hoped, but he didn't know, were they awake, asleep, dead, as the half-Vulcan had said stasis seemed the most likely conclusion, but he didn't know, which was almost as frustrating as knowing Admiral Marcus had them and was using them for leverage. At least then he had known where they were, that they were in danger, and how to best protect them, now he knew nothing aside from that they had been removed from the situation, he could suspect that the person who had taken them would keep them safe, if he was correct she was one of them, but he didn't have confirmation, he didn't know.

"Who the hell are you?" Finally the question he had wanted the captain to ask, led him to, though the dramatic reveal was somewhat spoiled, and yet heightened, by the note having named him as Khan.

"A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. We were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be... different, but as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space, my ship was found adrift. I alone was revived." He remembered the feeling, when he first woke to see a human face looking down at him, in a Starfleet medical facility, the flash of concern at being the only patient there, quickly squashed to try and hide his fondness for them, his family, his people. The relief and horror when he learned that they were alive but were being used against him, used to force him to asist the loathsome man who thought himself able to control someone like Khan.

"I looked up John Harrison, until a year ago he didn't exist." Kirk had clearly meant for this to be an interesting fact, something of note, but he was as aware as the man he faced that the impact had been lost.

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause." Khan did not bother to hide his anger and dislike towards the Admiral. "A smoke screen to conceal my true identity." He had intended a dramatic announcement of his identity here, it had been pre-empted, no matter.

"Khan." The captain commented, it wasn't a question so he didn't respond. "Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a three hundred year old frozen man for help?" Ask... asking wasn't really part of the equation, but they hadn't reached that point in the conversation yet.

"Because I am better." It wasn't a boast, it was a statement and in some ways a promise, Kirk held him, he 'allowed' Khan to live, because Khan had allowed Kirk to capture him, it was a promise that the tables would be turned, that the power would shift.

"At what?" The doubt in his eyes was delicious.

"Everything." He let the word hang for a moment, blunt as only a statement of fact could be, it was not an opinion, he was better, they were better than any human could hope to be. "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilised threat in a civilised time and for that he needed a warrior's mind... my mind, to design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect." Spock's response was predictable as well, of course, having been raised on Vulcan in their passive ways he wouldn't understand the true value of Khan's mind, what the Admiral had really been after.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight Mr Spock." Which was why Vulcans had been reduced to an endangered species while Humanity spread. "You, you can hardly even break a rule, how could you be expected to break bone?" There was a pause, the threat in his words and posture evident even to the calm commander, the set of his jaw was evidence of that. "Marcus used me to design weapons, to help him realise his vision of a militarised Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet and then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible and you would have no chance of escape." He could see the hurt and betrayal, the denial in Kirk's eyes. He had already suspected as much, but he did not want to believe, didn't want to accept that the very institution he had pledged to serve would be headed by such a man, that it would abandon him, sacrifice him to a cause he didn't even want to believe Starfleet would approve of let alone do all this for. "Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted."

"No, no." Belief warred with denial in the captain's voice. "I watched you open fire in a room of unarmed Starfleet officers." He knew the accusation would be coming, if you couldn't disprove what a person said the next thing he would want to do, emotionally, was to discredit the source, prove it to be unreliable, anything to keep alive the hope that it was wrong, that Starfleet wasn't behind an attempt to start a war and kill him and his crew to do so. "You killed them in cold blood." It was time to bring that protective urge out, relate to it, and he could relate, much as he disdained the majority of humanity he could understand the captain's urge to protect his crew, his family, he understood because he also felt it, it was a kind of kinship between them, both leaders, both loyal to a whole greater than themselves yet composed of inferiors.

"Marcus took my crew from me." He let the anguish he had felt about it leak out, usually he hid this side of his emotions, he didn't suppress them like the Vulcans, no, they gave him strength, power, but they also showed vulnerability, ways in which he could be hurt, he didn't advertise them.

"You are a murderer." The anger he should have felt at Admiral Marcus's betrayal adding to what he genuinely felt for Khan in his tone, the captain was transferring, still struggling to refute that any of it was true.

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered." The admiral had noticed the missing pods, but unable to get past the security systems on the torpedoes he hadn't known the pods were empty... had he? "I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind." The tear that he shed was not entirely faked, though he hoped it would evoke sympathy it stemmed from real emotion, a feeling of loss he had not truly allowed himself to feel until now, he had been too focused on revenge, and then on dealing with Kirk, and now... he still wanted revenge on Marcus, and to find his missing crew. "My crew is my family Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

"But they weren't in the torpedoes, and you didn't know?" Kirk commented, Khan could see the doubt, the uncertainty, he almost had the captain's sympathy, despite having killed his friends, humans were so easy to manipulate, even after everything he had done, Kirk would see the sentimental side of it.

"No... someone else has them now." One of his family, his crew, had taken them from their pods and left a note in case he should come looking for them. He wondered if any of the pods were still occupied, if they had rescued only some of the seventy-two, or if they had rescued them all and left the notes as they went, with the lower number being indicative of which torpedo the crew had happened to select to open as they had gone through them in some order... Their staring was interrupted, inconveniently as Khan had almost gotten through to Kirk, by the sound of a message being put through.

"Proximity alert sir, there's a ship at warp heading right for us." Ah, the admiral... he would want to see this completed... Khan was glad that he would be making this easy for him, that Marcus would come to him.

"Klingons?" Humans were so slow, especially when they wanted to be.

"At warp? No Kirk, we both know who it is." There was a vicious happiness mixed with the hurt and frustration of his tone, a vindictive spark at the confirmation hidden in Kirk's eyes, he knew, he didn't want to but he did, he knew exactly who was coming and why.

"I don't think so sir, it's not coming at us from Chronos." The voice said. He could see the horror blooming within the captain.

"Lieutenant, move Khan to the med bay, post six security officers on him." Kirk fled the brig, ran from the realisation, but it would follow him, and soon Khan would too, not because of revenge or hatred like Admiral Marcus, but because Kirk was too much like Khan, because he could almost respect the captain, and that made him a threat, when all this was over Kirk would try and stop him from conquering Earth, and that could not be permitted.

Khan didn't resist as they moved him to sick bay, he had no reason to, it was likely more comfortable than his cell, despite the cuffs, and the security guards were no concern, he could take them out in moments, they were less of a hassle than the forcefield would have been should he decide the time had come to escape. Not that that time had yet, for the moment he was quite content to remain where he was, to gather more information, to try and figure out who had taken the others and where. He was grateful the captain had broadcast his discourse with the Admiral to the entire ship, not least because there was a message in it for him, beneath the sound of the conversation, at a frequency that it was possible the half-Vulcan might hear, but only possible, nobody else would, even on board the ship it was coming from. Morse code, it sounded like a faulty connector in one of the display consoles, but he recognised the rhythms, the patterns, he wondered if the science officer would intercept this message as well, if he would even recognise it as a message.

"E8. Am on board vengeance. See you soon. E7." The message repeated itself three times, quiet enough to almost be missed. Inwardly Khan smiled. It was noble of the captain to lie about his position, to insist on returning him to Earth for trial, but then the captain still thought he could escape battle with the Vengeance. Khan turned his mind to the matter of who the king's pawn might be... who might he expect to see when he stepped on board the ship he had designed for his own flagship. Bigger, stronger, faster and capable of being piloted by a single individual, designed for battle, it was the augment of the star ship world, Marcus may have thought it was designed for him but it was plain to anyone with half a mind who its true captain would be, and one of his crew was there waiting for him... The captain would come for him soon enough to ask for his help in taking the other ship, in the meantime Khan let himself dwell on the puzzle before him.

When the lid of his cryo-tube had closed over him he had seen the message, before it had activated and frozen him. 'If I could move from E7 to E1 for you I would. Sleep well.' He had often wondered if the message had truly been meant for him, there had been quite a bit of confusion during their escape, and while it had always been intended as his pod it was possible someone else had thought it to be another person's. Now there was no doubt it was for him, and that the reference was to chess. The 'for you' and the 'Sleep well' suggested caring, beyond caring for others of their family in general, it seemed the writer would like an emotional, most likely a romantic attachment which made the women more likely than the men, though it by no means ruled them out. That left the meaning of the move as the last clue, until today, it could mean a desire to kill his enemies for him or to reach the far side of the board, and when a pawn reaches the far side of the board it became a queen... either could be interpreted romantically.

He had suspected Kati, the strongest of the women, the most vicious, and clearly interested in him, she would most certainly want to be his queen and enjoy killing his enemies, but the message from the pod had made reference to D8, the black queen, to her being with the others. There was nobody that could refer to other than Kati, and Kati would never refer to herself as a pawn aside from it being the only piece on the board that could become a queen, whoever was on the other ship did not see themselves as his rightful partner, as Kati would, it was someone else.

Khan was glad that Kirk didn't mention the pods being empty to the Admiral, that he confirmed for himself that Marcus had known about the pods, and that he had thought them to be full of people. It reassured him that they were safe, somewhere, and that Marcus had no idea. The battle was a minor concern, but he doubted Marcus would be able to destroy the Enterprise, though she might not tip her hand until the last moment possible his fellow augment would have a plan, would stop the final shot if necessary. Finally, as predicted, Kirk came to him.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship." Kirk was cornered, he had no choice or he wouldn't be here, the temptation to rub it in was strong, but he needed Kirk to get him aboard.

"Dreadnought class, two times the size, three times the speed, advanced weaponry, modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most federation vessels it's built solely for combat." Built solely for him.

"I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did." Good, the captain was being honest with him. They stared at each other for a long moment as Khan waited patiently for Kirk to say what they both knew he would. "But right now I need your help." He could have gloated, he probably would have any other day, Kirk was the closest mind he had found since his awakening to his own, but his sister was waiting for him on the other ship, so he contented himself with two words.

"You do." Not a question but more than a simple confirmation, it spoke of knowing things the captain didn't, of just how little chance anyone on the ship had of being alive in half an hour's time without his help.

"Are you coming with me or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek.

Mahalia had set up a feedback loop in the weapons, as the admiral targeted the helpless ship, the one she knew Khan to be on, she activated it, now instead of firing the weapons would destroy themselves. It was not ideal, she knew Khan had likely planned this to be their get away ship and having weapons would certainly help with that, but it was more important he be alive long enough to get on board in the first place. Surprisingly though, just as they had been about to engage, the ship shut down, a reset, manually activated in engineering, who else was on board that would care if the other ship was destroyed?

As the crew on the main bridge worked to lock the intruder out of the computer, Mahalia in the secondary bridge was able to tap into the communication with the other ship and hide it from the Admiral and his men. Scotty, an appropriate name given his accent, she would have to find him and quickly, any ally on this vessel was worth protecting and it would not take the security long to find him, despite how few they were. It was inconvenient that the Enterprise should be without transporters at the moment... it would have made things so much simpler, but that meant they would need to come across another way, not a shuttle, it would be too obvious, a space jump... risky... but that was what she would do in the circumstances. Mahalia set off in a hurry for the hangar, the most likely entry point, knocking out the few security people she met on the way. She would have waited for them to tell Scotty their plan but she wouldn't have time, the secondary bridge was further from the hangar than engineering was.

She arrived just as the security guard stepped up behind the scrawny man with the communicator that she could only assume was Scotty. She knew Khan was on his way, he had just left the other ship, it sent a shiver through her, she had missed him, more than any of the others she had missed him, though she doubted he felt the same. Scotty had begun to tie himself to the console, presumably to keep from being pulled out the airlock, the phaser behind his head was not set to stun.

"Don't move." The guard made his presence known and the man from engineering froze, dropping the communicator from his mouth, though why he'd put it there instead of open in a pocket or something she wasn't sure. He stood slowly, hands raised and the look of fear on his face was either very well portrayed or very genuine. "What are you doing in here?"

"Wee bit of maintenance on the... airlock console." Not a good liar, genuine fear then. She felt sorry for him, something she quickly shuffled aside mentally, the other augments teased her, called her soft. She was really, she was something of the runt of the litter, still stronger and faster than most humans, but not by much, she'd even been beaten in a fight by one once, a particularly strong one but still human. It happened sometimes, augments who were less superior to humanity than their siblings, not often though, and most didn't survive childhood with their more robust brethren. She didn't mind as much as they seemed to think she should though, it gave her a different perspective and secretly she thought it had made her learn to think of other ways to achieve the same ends, to use her wits to compensate. "You're big." She knew that feeling, faced with a superior opponent, in this case they might be closer to evenly matched, though she'd still have a slight advantage. She looked smaller and frailer than the large guard but looks were decieving. It didn't matter, she had her own phaser with her, set to stun. The communicator continued to jabber on the floor. "What is that?" They certainly hadn't hired this guy for his brains, any halfway sensible guard should have called in the intruder immediately but this one hadn't even reached for his communicator.

"Are you starfleet or private security?" The man asked, clearly stalling, but by the sound of it Khan and Captain Kirk were on a fast approach and Scotty needed to open the airlock, so Mahalia decided she didn't have the patience to wait any longer. She shot the guard, stepping out of the shadows as she did so.

"Scotty right?" She asked as she jogged over, grabbing the guard's phaser and handing it to him, she used a slight Irish lilt in her voice as she spoke. People were often more trusting of such accents. She was glad she hadn't chosen Scottish, he would have been more likely to notice any discrepancies in his own accent. "I heard you talkin' with yer ship, and I thought Captain Kirk, he went and disobeyed orders to save the whole planet, Admiral Marcus has been buildin' a big secret warship and planning to shoot torpedoes with people in them, I know which one I'd stake money is the bad guy in this, don'tcha think?" She asked as she looped the guard's belt around the handles on the console to keep him from being sucked out the airlock.

"Not to mention he painted the whole thing black." Actually that had been in Khan's designs, to make it appear more imposing. "But what are you doing on the ship? No offence lassie but you don't look much like the type they'd take on a mission like this." He asked, as she tried to ignore the comment through the speaker that they'd lost Khan in the debris... he'd be fine, he had to be fine, he was the strongest of all of them, if anyone could... if anything happened to him she'd never forgive herself, but she couldn't show that to Scotty. She didn't seem the type, clad in a bright red engineering top and trousers, dresses being a bad idea for crawling through jeffries tubes. About this at least she could be mostly honest.

"I was in the secondary bridge, I was doing some work on the internal sensors." Disengaging them so that they didn't show her, but she wasn't going to say that. "I don't think they knew I was on board when they set off, I was only supposed to work on the ship in the dock." Khan's voice came over the connection, advising Kirk that he would help him find his way to the airlock, the relief she felt was overwhelming but she held firm to the persona she had lived in for the past year, that of the sweet young engineer. "I'm Ensign Mary O'Donnel."

"Scotty we're getting close, we need a welcome, do you copy? Do you copy?" Mahalia scooped up the communicator handing it to him.

"Aye captain, we copy."

"Open the door in ten, nine..." Spock began to count down and Mahalia got a hold on the console, there wasn't time to get another strap, she hoped Khan wouldn't give her away when he arrived, surprise was very much an asset. Scotty slammed his hand down on the button as Spock finished it's count down. Though it was only a few seconds before he closed the hatch again it felt like longer as she gripped the bar with both hands, then they dropped back to the floor and Khan and Kirk were sliding across the hangar towards them.

"Welcome aboard." Scotty panted, the air still a little thin as the ship's environmental controls began to return the pressure to normal, not that the humans would hear them kick in, unlike Khan and herself.

"It's good to see you Scotty." Kirk responded, also a little out of breath, his helmet had broken against the floor, he was lucky it had held that long given the sounds of cracking she had heard.

"Who is that?" Scotty asked.

"I could say the same thing. Khan, Scotty, Scotty, Khan." Kirk managed to look to Mahalia and despite the situation he still mustered a charming smile.

"Ensign Mary O'Donnel Captain, I'm so honoured to meet you." Really she wanted to throw herself at Khan, to check that he was real and alive, to apologise for a year of hiding and not telling him she was alive and awake, but she resisted.

"They'll know we're here, I know the best way to the bridge." Khan stated, his eyes avoiding her though she had noticed the slight widening of surprise, the other two wouldn't have seen it but it was there.

He had recognised her, it sent a thrill of affection through her, she had been worried he wouldn't, she was hardly a large part of his life before. Mahalia had been left to get on with the things nobody wanted to do, ignored by the others unless they needed her for something, aside from once or twice a month, when she would have a few hours free time and some of the others might as well, when they played chess. It was good mental conditioning, tactics, and Mahalia was very good, not that she could really show it off too much, Kati would have caused no end of trouble for her if Mahalia let people know she was better at it than the other woman. Most of the time she had to let others win, but against Khan... sometimes he actually beat her without her throwing the game. Not that he really noticed her, the moment the game was over she would be back to invisibility, mending Kati's clothes or sneaking off to work on the cryo-tubes that she hoped they wouldn't need. In the end they had, and fewer of them than she had hoped.

In the confusion she doubted anyone had been able to wonder who had fitted the ship with them, they had probably assumed that they had already been part of the ship when it was captured, after all it was a colony ship. There had been some there, but they were feeble things, designed for human occupants, they wouldn't have been able to hold augments for more than 50 years, and they had slept for nearly 300. As it was some of the pods had failed, her own had very nearly been one of them, if the ship had been found even six months later she doubted she would have survived. They'd probably have never found her body, she had hidden her personal pod well.

"It's locked to stun." Kirk commented as he handed a phaser to Khan.

"Theirs won't be." Khan responded.

"Then try not to get shot." Kirk quipped, before glancing at 'Mary' "Be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Trek.

Of all the people he had expected to see upon his arrival the runt was not among them. He hadn't even known that she had gone into stasis, let alone emerged from it safely. She hadn't been in one of the 72 functional pods that the admiral had held over his head and he had never suspected that she would have been able function alone, without contacting him or his realising in some way before now that she was awake. Yet she had kept herself entirely separate, secret.

She let the humans think they were stronger than her, she acted weak, helpless, it made him uncomfortable. He was used to the submissive behaviour in her but to see her show the same to Kirk, to let him believe her to be human... He could approve of the cunning but it made him question the genuineness of her behaviour in the past. Augments were better, stronger, faster, even the runt would likely be able to take on one or both of the men in a direct fight and win. They were superior, and every instinct in him drove him to ambition, to dominance, to beating his enemies into the bloody dirt of the battlefield. Yet she smiled, she flattered Kirk's ego, and he extended the protective instinct he held towards his crew about her so very easily, naturally, accepted her with hardly a question. She used her weaknesses and vulnerabilities as a weapon. He had done the same to an extent by appealing to Kirk's emotions when he compared his crew, his family, to Kirk's own crew in his cell. That, however, had been a single weakness in among his strengths, a small thing to make him appear more... human. Much as he hated to use that word referring in any way to himself, it helped evoke sympathy and understanding, her attitude was entirely different.

It was a small wonder that she hadn't made her identity known to him before, he couldn't even remember her name really, something beginning with an M, something that sounded similar to the name she had claimed, Mary, but not the same. She was the overlooked one, the least of their number, and yet he was glad that she was alive, glad to see her, as he had feared many times he would never see any of his crew again. It made sense now that she had used chess for her signals, the only times he had interacted with her. He had always beaten her, he beat everyone, none of the others could match him with tactics, it was why he was their leader, but she had often been closer than he might have liked. Seeing her now he couldn't help but wonder how many of the times when she had been within moves of checkmating him only to make a small mistake had she been aware of the consequences beforehand?

Kirk let them move ahead slightly as he held back to tell Scotty to take Khan down after they reached the bridge, though both augments could hear it. The humans on the other hand didn't hear the brief conversation the augments shared, distracted as they were.

"Please don't kill anyone. Aim for unconsciousness." There was pleading in her tone as the runt looked at him, eyes full of emotion.

"You always were soft, weak." There were traces of derision in his tone, but also question, she had proven that she was capable of surprising him, he had hoped she had outgrown at least the emotional aspect of her inferiority. He challenged her lightly to prove him wrong in calling her soft, to show that she had learned the value of savagery.

"There's a reason I ask this, but we don't have time for me to explain." She commented quietening as the humans made a move to catch up with them. Khan didn't respond, it was unlikely they would overhear his words but Kirk was close enough that he might hear him say something, even if he couldn't determine what, and that would raise suspicions. He wasn't sure whether to do as the runt asked, he could do as he pleased, she had no control over him. And yet she knew where their brothers and sisters were, she had taken them and she made no mention of it now, asked for no gratitude, she only asked that he spare the lives of worthless humans. It would take a little more effort to avoid killing blows, but only a little, he would humour her for the time being, at least until they reached the bridge, surely she didn't mean to include the Admiral in her request, not after everything he had done. Admiral Marcus, Spock and Captain Kirk, they had to die, one for what he had done, the other two for what they could do, the crew on both ships he truly did not care about either way, they were nothing.

He could not help but notice as they made their way to the bridge that the runt hung back with the engineer, both letting their respective dominant males take the lead. However she remained behind even the weaker male, guarding their rear while allowing it to appear to be fear. He found he paid more attention to her than he might have expected, but after having thought his family lost it was no real surprise that he should want to ensure her safety now. Any other of their crew would have been by his side, forging their path, driving forward... Yet her reticence was not without purpose, twice her cry caused the engineer to turn in time for the pair of them to fend off an attacker, pretending she needed his help to do so. Either of the attacks might have taken the engineer if she had been near the front, and losing his crew member would make Kirk less predictable, less controllable when they reached the bridge.

It was the work of moments to disable the bridge crew, though Khan shot most of them, Kirk close behind in numbers, even the engineer took out one or two, but the runt didn't actually fire. Her position at the rear meant that by the time a human would have been able to safely fire past those in front of her it was over. He knew she would have been able to have shot at least two of them past the engineer, but again she let others take the lead, let them underestimate her. He couldn't resist the urge to shoot her a questioning glance before the engineer shot him, but her mask didn't slip, she merely gasped as he slid to the floor. It was an act, the stun setting did little to an augment, though he wondered if it would work on the runt, she was weak enough that it might, he made a mental note to be aware of any potential blasts that might go her way.

"Make sure he stays down." Kirk said to Scotty, but then Khan would expect nothing less.

"Excuse me." Scotty made his way past the Admiral's daughter as Khan heard the runt press buttons on the door panel, sealing the bridge. Something that fool Marcus should have done sooner, it might have slowed them down by nearly a minute.

"Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest." It was almost sweet the way the captain clung to his morals, but then he had arrested Khan after the death of a close friend, this was hardly different.

"You're not actually going to do this are you?" The confidence of a tyrant. Khan could recognise the tone, but in Marcus it was entirely misplaced. He clearly knew little of his inferior. Of course this led to him wondering how much he truly knew of his inferior, the runt was proving quite capable of subterfuge.

"Admiral, get out of the chair." The warning and determination were thick in Kirk's tone.

"You better stop and think about what you're doing Kirk. You better think about what you did on Chronos." Marcus's tone held hints of pleading under the arrogance, he thought he could hide it but it was clear to Khan as he lay on the floor. Caesar had seen the knife in Brutus' hand. "You made an incursion onto an enemy planet. You killed a Klingon patrol." Actually Khan had done most of the killing, but it was hardly the time to brag. "Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming and who's going to lead us? You?" Foolish Admiral, you planned to destroy his ship, you would have killed his crew, and you think he will leave you in a position to try again? If I were him I would kill you, but he will show mercy, weakness. "If I'm not in charge our entire way of life is decimated." The thing which had truly made him dangerous was that the Admiral believed it, believed that his actions were necessary. He believed he was acting for the greater good. "So you want me off this ship, you better kill me." He was relying on Kirk's mercy to save him but he forgot the design of his own weapons.

"I'm not going to kill you sir. But I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter." Khan could imagine the look of realisation on the Admiral's face, it wasn't as good as seeing it but it would do. Besides he would cause Marcus to give him an entirely new look shortly. "You alright?" Kirk asked the woman, Marcus' daughter, he was so soft-hearted, compassionate.

"Yes captain." Khan used the moment of distraction to burst from the floor. "Jim!" He was surprised the runt remained still, doing nothing to help him. But then he needed this, he gloried in it, the violence, the release of some of the anger he had been holding onto for so long. "Listen, wait!" The foolish girl thought to reason with him, he knocked her to the floor, enjoying the crunch of her leg beneath his heel and the scream it wrung from her. It was unnecessary, but so many of the most satisfying things in life were. Then, just as he was about to grab hold of Admiral Marcus, the runt finally acted. She fired and Marcus fell to the floor stunned, the blast having gone right over Khan's shoulder to strike him. Khan whirled to face her, fury etching his features, he wanted the Admiral to suffer, to feel his death coming for him.

"Why?" He ground the word out, ignoring the sobbing girl at his feet, the dazed captain struggling to gather himself to act, his piercing blue eyes focused entirely on his sister. "After everything he has done? He deserves to die screaming as his daughter watches."

"Because we are better." Neither of them glanced at the captain's wide eyed realisation of who, or rather what, the runt was, though both noticed it in their peripheral vision as he stood. He had his phaser back in his hand but was smart enough not to raise it. "Because savagery may be what Marcus woke you for but it is not all that we are." The pleading was there again. He hated it, how without challenging him, without telling him or threatening him, without any show of dominance, she still made him listen. Even as he ignored the captain moving to check on the injured girl, he listened. He could have crushed the Admiral's head beneath his foot like the worthless worm he was but he didn't, not yet. "There are so few of us now, and so many humans. They beat us before, drove us from the planet, how many of us would survive repeating our mistakes?"

"Fear, fear is what drove you to stop me? Fear of our defeat, for your own survival?" He demanded, striding across the bridge toward her. "For your miserable existence you would deny me my revenge? You are barely even one of us and you want to lecture me on being better?" He didn't hide the rage he felt at the admiral, letting it settle in his gaze, letting her feel it upon her skin and making her shiver beneath it. She was coming between a predator and his prey, and it was not a wise position to be in, as the Admiral's daughter had learned at her cost.

"Kill me if you must, but not them, please." He curled his lip, self-sacrifice, for humans, how had even the runt sank so low? But she continued quickly before he could respond. Her eyes were low, failing to meet his, and if anything that angered him more, she wasn't even daring him to fight her over it, though she would lose and badly, cowardice. "If we kill billions of them, if we soak the planet with their blood, if we battle until the last breath in the last of our number, what will we achieve but vengeance? And if a few of us survive, standing on a field of bones and broken bodies, bloody and victorious, what then? The Klingons? The Romulans? It will never end. But you, you can end it here, now, by being better, better than they believe you ever can." Her eyes darted up then, though her tone was still full of that hateful pleading that he couldn't seem to ignore. He caught a glimpse of emotion before her gaze darted back to the floor, not hate, or fear, not any emotion he had expected to see in the eyes of one of his siblings daring to question him. It was a shred of hope in a sea of despair. She desperately wanted him to do as she asked but didn't believe he would.

"How?" He narrowed his eyes, his voice heavy with displeasure with having his revenge ripped from him, but he would listen. He would hear what was so important that this weakling would risk his wrath.

"By letting the humans go. Beam the three of them to sickbay." She gestured to Kirk, the girl and the engineer. "Beam the others on this ship to their brig. Let them carry out their own justice with the Admiral. It will not be what he deserves but it will show them you are not what they think you are." He growled low in his throat at the thought of letting Marcus live, it made her swallow hard, her pulse racing beneath the skin of her neck. "They named us all war criminals, though I have killed only four people in my entire existence, certainly less than the captain. You have shown them the damage we can do, but it was not unprovoked. Marcus restarted the war between our peoples when he tried to hold our family against you, they may not like your reaction but they can understand it. You don't need to show your willingness to kill, that you would enjoy destroying anyone who dared to wrong you. You do need to show them, the federation, that you can resist, that despite everything he has done you can choose not to kill him."

"And why would I make that choice?" It seemed pointless, weak, letting the very people who could threaten him escape him. Simply to prove that he could? There had to be more to her reasoning than that.

"To focus on the future instead of the past. We take this ship, which you designed and I helped to build, we take our people from their hiding place, the supplies I put there and we claim an uninhabited planet as our own. Just as the Vulcans have done after the near destruction of their race we rebuild." So she had a plan. An escape plan. The questions he had swallowed before came back to him.

"Why were you not in one of the pods taken by Admiral Marcus?" He demanded.

"I built a chamber, between the decks, accessible only by jeffries tube and easily overlooked, with access to the ships systems and my stasis pod." She admitted.

"How? We only had four hours notice of the plan to leave the planet." He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him, hoping to see the truth of what she might say next in her eyes.

"I had three years to prepare... From when the ship was captured. You all thought only of victory, but I know defeat, I know weakness and failure and when strong is simply not strong enough, and I wanted to ensure it was there if we needed it." Her style had always been defensive when they played, unlike the others, and her defences had always held the potential to turn to traps, he often spotted them too late, yet she had never closed them. "I repaired the engines, replaced the stasis pods with ones designed for augments. I didn't want to tell you... you have to make this decision, you. For all that I can beg you to make the right one I don't want it to be because I saved us, because you all saved me, long before that. You have to decide which is more important, life or death. The lives of our family, our people, or the deaths of those who wrong us." He released her, roughly enough to make her stumble back slightly. The logic of her argument was like bile in his mouth, churning in his stomach, it made him miserable with its reason. Even as he asked the final question he knew she would have an answer and he hated her for it.

"Why can't I just kill them all then take the supplies and our people and do as you suggest, why leave them alive?"

"Because they'll never believe we're capable of honouring a peace treaty if you don't show them that we can decide not to kill. If we simply kill them all the federation will come after us. They will have to, because we will only ever be a threat to them. We won't end the fight only relocate it and on worse terms for ourselves. If you let them live they take our message to the federation." She lifted her chin, meeting his gaze briefly before turning to look at the captain, and for the first time he heard her voice fill with strength. For the first time he could almost see the family resemblance. "We have more important things to spend our energy on than destroying Earth, if the federation is wise they won't give us reason to reconsider our priorities."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Trek.

Thank you to all the reviewers :) every author loves reviews. (Thank you to the favouriters and followers too.)

She had seemed human. Jim had been sure she was human. Khan had said he was the only one Marcus had thawed out. He'd even thought when all this was over he'd try and see about taking her out drinking with the bridge officers. She was sweet voiced, petite, with long auburn curls cascading over her shoulder from the pony tail she had them in. Even knowing what she was she was captivating, beautiful, but then why would the geneticists have made her otherwise?

He should have been suspicious at her being here but then he had met Scotty in similar circumstances. When the shit had hit the fan and he should have been well and truly screwed the engineer had pulled his ass out the fire. He led a charmed life in many ways, why would he look too closely at good fortune? But Ensign Mary O'Donnel was almost definitely not her real name, any more than John Harrison was Khan's. He wondered what it was.

Jim knew he probably had a concussion. The room was spinning slightly and he was having trouble concentrating on anything other than the startling revelation the engineer was an augment. Forcing himself to focus he grabbed the Admiral's daughter, dragging her out of the way and behind a console next to Scotty as Khan stalked back across the bridge towards the fake Ensign.

She had shot the admiral, stunned him. Khan wanted to kill him. Not that Kirk could really blame him for that but she had dropped him, and dropped her accent too... mild urge to smile at the thought of a shattered accent, definitely a concussion, he'd been in enough fights to recognise the feeling. He shook it off as the pair argued. She was pleading with Khan not to kill them all. He expected Khan to hit her, to do something, after all he'd broken Carol's leg for much the same, but he was listening. Then she turned to look at him and though they were the colour of spring leaves rather than Khan's glacial blue he shivered at seeing the same look in her eyes as the madman.

"We have more important things to spend our energy on than destroying Earth, if the federation is wise they won't give us reason to reconsider our priorities." Just like that. Simple, abrupt, harsh. All pretence at humanity dropped in that one sentence. And yet it was also a hope. If Khan agreed. They might all live to see another day, and one no longer threatened by 'John Harrison', there'd still be the issue with the Klingons to sort out but it was still a hell of a lot better than it could end up being. If he agreed... that was what it all hinged on. Could a psychopathic mass murderer really be reasoned with? She looked back to Khan, clearly wondering much the same thing, gone from commanding to uncertain as quickly as she had assumed the attitude. He seemed to be considering.

"Captain, are you alright?" Spock's voice on the viewscreen interrupted what Jim was sure was a delicate decision making process.

"Spock!" He turned to face his first officer, only to find that in the time it took him to do so Khan had crossed the bridge and gripped him by the neck. Khan's long fingers dug into his throat, inhumanly strong, the grip making breathing very difficult, let alone talking.

"I must ask that you release him." As usual he seemed fairly calm but Jim knew Spock's stress signs. Half the time they were because of something he had done. Okay maybe more than half. 'Mary' was moving in his peripheral vision, smoothly and quietly towards Scotty and Carol.

"Are you hurt?" She asked Scotty in a whisper as she reached them, the concern in her tone earning her a scowl from Khan. Jim gurgled slightly as the fingers tightened before releasing, pushing him back to collapse into the others, though the female augment's hand shot out to keep him from landing against Carol's leg.

"Drop your shields." Khan demanded. Jim tried to turn to watch but there were long cool fingers on his throat, gentle, and not just in comparison to Khan's these were feather light. He couldn't help but think how very different the two augments were. She seemed soft, beautiful, feminine as she examined his neck carefully assessing the damage.

"If I do so I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the enterprise." Spock responded. 'Mary' leaned close, listening to his breathing. He tried to make a witty comment, flirt with her a little, it was his go to response when an attractive woman was this close to him, but all that came out was an uncomfortable rasping noise.

"Bruised vocal chords, they might swell a little but not enough to make breathing an issue. The airway's clear." Though her words were clinical her tone was mildly comforting. He wasn't sure why she made the effort. She turned to speak over her shoulder to Khan. "There's a feedback loop in the weapons, you'll need to disengage it before destroying anyone." Khan gave her a glare. "I engaged it when you were still on board the Enterprise, they were about to destroy you, blowing up the weapons seemed a preferable option." She shrugged, shifting her attention to Carol. Jim watched as Khan's eyes narrowed in irritation, he resisted the urge to flinch, expecting a blow to fall on the woman's unprotected back. Surely even Khan couldn't be angry about her having done something to protect him? Khan bent, his fingers flying over the console briefly before standing again. Ah. That was what the irritation was about, that she hadn't jumped to correcting the issue, she'd stayed with them and he'd had to do it himself.

"Drop your shields. In precisely two minutes I will be beaming the wastes of oxygen off my ship." Khan kicked one of the security guards in case his meaning wasn't clear. "If your shields are still up then their destination will be space. The choice is yours commander." He terminated the signal as Spock's eyes slid in Jim's direction for guidance, they never reached him.

"It's a clean break. Should mend easily." 'Mary' muttered, mostly to herself as she examined Carol's leg, ignoring the moan of pain it caused.

"I'm guessing you're no' called Mary lassie?" Scotty asked, clearly terrified but trying to lighten the situation. "And no' Irish neither." Jim noticed the small smile the woman gave the engineer.

"The name's Mahalia." It was a pretty name, it was hard to imagine who would name an augment that.

"Thanks for uh... convincin' yer friend there no' to go killing us. Mah, Mali..." The Scotsman was not particularly good with names at the best of times, let alone whispered ones in a stressful situation.

"Yet." Khan said, though they had kept their voices quiet it was clear he had heard every word. There was threat in that word. He was reminding them that he could easily change his mind.

"Ma ha lee ya." She pronounced the syllables one at a time for Scotty. "But you can call me Maya if it's easier?" If she were human, if she was coming with them, he would have considered trying to set her up with Scotty, what with the doe eyes he was shooting her. Though he noticed the same look in her eyes when she glanced back to Khan.

"Stop befriending the humans, there's no point being pleasant to your inferiors." Khan stated from the seat he had taken in the captain's chair. Mahalia gave a small sigh. After all she had done to help him, after stealing his crew for him and getting them safely off Earth in the first place Khan was still being such a jerk to her? And she clearly still loved him. Her self-esteem must be in the pits to accept that kind of treatment, again the opposite of the other augment. Khan had said she was barely one of them, was that what it was about? She nodded sadly as she stood, moving to one of the consoles.

"They've lowered their shields, I'll just scan them quickly to establish the best place to deposit the humans..." Her fingers moved quickly, efficiently. "Oh... Erm..." She glanced at Khan nervously before risking shooting a comment to them. "Your warp core is severely damaged, I recommend landing safely for a complete overhaul in the next... half hour? Another phaser blast or two and the whole thing will come out of alignment." The last thing Jim saw as the transporter whisked him and the others away was Khan knocking Mahalia from her chair with a savage back hand.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Trek.

Thank you everyone, I'm amazed by the positive response Mahalia's gotten… It's really cheered me up on what was a not very nice day so Thank You!

Sorry this is a bit of a shorter one but it just seemed the best place to stop.

Khan couldn't hold back the anger anymore. First she had stopped him from killing Marcus. Next she had questioned and debated with him in front of the federation officers. She'd added to it by fraternising with them, being friendly… she'd even told them her name before him. And it was frustrating that he had needed telling in the first place. To cap it all, when he'd ordered her away from them she'd gone and disobeyed him. She'd looked back at him before she did it, knowing full well he'd disapprove then done it anyway. As if that wasn't enough she had beamed the others off the ship. He had been planning to order her to before her disobedience, but she knew it might make him reconsider and had acted without his approval.

He pulled the blow slightly before impact. It was still enough to knock her from the seat sprawling to the ground, but not enough that it would cause real damage to even a human. He was unsure how durable the runt was, he'd never had cause to find out before now. He kicked her abdomen, enough that it would likely bruise a human black and purple, angled to avoid any internal damage. Her breath huffed out of her harshly as she slid across the floor, thumping against the base of a console. She curled into a foetal position, her arms curving to protect her head. She didn't even try to strike back. It made no sense, to simply take the blows.

Striding over he gripped her roughly, pushing her onto her back. He forced her hands together in one of his own, a grip that would be uncomfortable for most augments and painful for a human, pressing them into the floor above her head. He straddled her, pinning her in position with the weight of his body as he used the free hand to grip her chin. Khan wanted to see her eyes, to see what emotions might be running through them. Though there was no telling how honest they would be.

"Mahalia." His voice was low, full of threat and promise. Her eyes opened as she swallowed hard, staring up at him. "I told you not to befriend them. And you sent Admiral Marcus away before I could properly say goodbye… Giving him back to Starfleet alive doesn't mean he had to have both hands." She bit her lip slightly as she nodded but didn't say anything in response. This close it was no wonder he found his eyes drawn to the small movement. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to know but the question slipped past his lips. "Why do you even want to befriend your inferiors?" Why had she put their needs above her own safety and his wishes?

Something flashed in her eyes, an emotion too fleeting to name. It could have been hurt, or anger, but it hid in the placid green pools like a fish lurking in a koi pond, hidden by lilies. He wanted to see it, to see anything, to get some form of reaction. He watched closely for its return.

"Because the captain wanted to protect me when he thought me weaker than him. Because Scotty helped to fend off men he thought could hurt me. Because when they believed me to be their inferior they still treated me like an equal." Her words were quiet, not just because he had driven the breath from her, she would have recovered from that, no it almost sounded as if she were reluctant to respond. "There is an old saying, you can easily judge the character of a man by how he treats those who can do nothing for him… How will you treat me when I am of no more use?" Her eyes were lowered despite the hand under her chin keeping her from turning her face away. The instant before they slipped away however the emotion had flickered through them.

"Look at me." He demanded, though he was unsure why he should care what she was feeling. She reluctantly obeyed, sullenly glaring at him, daring him to respond to her question. Mahalia was weak, emotional, her eyes shone as if she was on the verge of crying. Yet she had been prepared when none of them were, she had set up the pods and their survival was her doing. Unfrozen and alone in the strange new world that Earth had become she had blended in well enough that even he had never known she was there, slowly sneaking their family to safety.

He had worked to save his crew knowing himself to be the best, that they would support him and give him more strength. She had done the same knowing that they would only reduce her power, they would be more people to tell her what to do, yet she had still done it. She had put the needs of others ahead of her own time and again, before and after their long sleep. It should have been weakness, everything in him told him it was, but yet she was still here, alive and still able to help him, to help them all. Her breath hitched and he realised that in trying to see deeper into her eyes he had leaned closer to her. He released her abruptly, rolling off and to his feet. Striding back to the captain's chair irritably. Slowly Mahalia pulled herself to her feet, wincing slightly as the movement tugged at the forming bruises.

"It is time we retrieved the others." Khan ordered, though much of his anger had faded he was frustrated by the effect that Mahalia's words had caused. He didn't like that the runt was capable of making him care that she thought of the humans as superior in any way to him. It wasn't the opinion itself, why would he care that humans were weak enough to show consideration of their inferiors? It was that she thought it of him. He must have been among the humans too long, away from his own kind, that was the only explanation for placing any value on the opinion of the runt. When he had the others of his crew around him he wouldn't be so desperate for his own kind as to consider Mahalia's views. But then her thoughts had often proved to have merit, especially when they were not what others might want her to think…

Khan settled into unhappy thought as the ship sped at warp to the small moon where Mahalia had hidden his crew. He still wished he could have torn Admiral Marcus to shreds. The fight with Mahalia had been poor compensation, he had needed to hold back so much and it had been so one-sided. The reasons she had given for her actions only served to make things more confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Trek.

She felt heavy, as if her blood had been replaced by lead. Cold lead. It was odd to feel as though your body had attempted to shiver only for the muscles to fail to respond. Kati forced her eyes open despite their every attempt to resist. She would not lie here without some idea at least of where here was. The frosted glass in front of her, which the curls of breath coming from her broke against like waves, brought the memories flooding back. She was in a cryo-tube, they had fled Earth and now she was being woken up.

Finally her body awoke enough to shiver properly, loosening the tension in her muscles somewhat, though she still felt horribly weak. No matter, she was alive, she would recover. It was probably less than a minute between regaining consciousness and the lid lifting, though it felt like much longer. He was there. She had hoped Khan would be there when she woke and he was, right by the side of the pod. It took her eyes a moment to adjust enough to see the runt standing by the control console, she hadn't expected that waste of space to survive the trip. At least she wouldn't have to deal with laundering her own clothes, that had been a concern.

"Kati." His voice was rich and deep as she remembered, the traces of concern warming her even more than his hand upon her own. "Don't try to move right away, just take a few deep breaths." He must have been through this already, so she resisted the urge to get out of the hateful thing as soon as possible and just lay there, enjoying his attention.

"How..." Her voice came out a croak, which was deeply annoying, the first time he saw her in goodness knows how long and she couldn't even speak properly. The runt hurried over, tapping Khan on the shoulder to hand him something. Usually she'd have had something to say on the matter of her daring to touch her Khan but as he leaned forward to let her sip from the straw in a cup of something warm she didn't have it in her to be angry. At least not for the moment. As she pushed herself slightly into a sitting position she tried again. "How long has it been?"

"Nearly three hundred years." He responded as she looked about her. This was not the ship they had gone to sleep on. There the pods had been nestled in neat rows, here they were piled about the floor of what looked like a cargo bay. She took the cup from Khan, discarding the straw as her strength began to slowly seep back into her. Now that she was able to focus on it better she could tell it was some kind of clear broth, she took a deep sniff, chicken and leek. "The Botany Bay was found by humans, this is our new ship, the Vengeance."

"We could rename it something more fitting." The runt suggested, before shrinking back into herself at Kati's glare. How long had she been awake, alone with Khan, that she would dare interrupt their conversation like that? Kati narrowed her eyes, skimming them over the figure, there was bruising on her cheekbone and more at her chin, her hair was in a lopsided ponytail. There had been a fight. She turned her attention back to Khan but he seemed uninjured, it would take much more to harm him than the runt.

"I like the name Vengeance, any ship of ours should strike fear in the hearts of our enemies. The other one was named for a penal colony, it was degrading." Kati stated imperiously. Her opinion was far more important than that wretch's. The only opinion which she regarded nearly as highly as her own was Khan's. "What do you think?" She was tempted to add a term of endearment to her question but he had yet to officially name her as his mate. It was only a matter of time but she wouldn't be the first to make a move on the matter.

"I haven't decided." His comment fell heavy. He was always decisive, always knew what he wanted, yet he hesitated, unwilling to choose a side when the choice should have been obvious. There was something going on here, something had happened while she slept, after they had woken. Kati looked between the two suspiciously. Had he turned to the runt for comfort while she slept? Deprived of all other companions of his own kind even the runt might seem appealing. It wouldn't matter, Kati was quite capable of removing that little problem.

"Why was the runt woken before I was? Did you need to test the process to be sure moving us from the other ship hadn't compromised the pods?" Kati couldn't imagine any other reason to wake her first. She supposed if he needed a guinea pig then the runt was as good as any.

"She had set up her pod to revive her when any of the others were activated. Mahalia was involved in their design." Again his tone was not what she might expect. There almost seemed to be mild reproof at her comment. The smile Kati gave the runt was not pleasant.

"Is that what she told you?" Any woman would take the opportunity to try and get close to Khan, but Kati had made it quite clear that he was off limits, it seemed Mahalia needed reminding. Khan must have been truly desperate to believe such a cry for attention. Kati would make sure he had suitable company from now on. "The ship had been built as a colony ship, it had cryo-pods on board when it was captured." The runt wasn't even trying to meet her eyes, the coward.

"It had pods designed for ordinary humans on board." Khan responded, voice calm. He stood, holding a hand out to help her to her feet, Kati took it with a grateful smile and a slight sneer to the runt. The quiet sigh which escaped the other woman brought a wider smile to her lips, though there was a mysterious tension to Khan's shoulders. "Do you want to see the ship first or settle into your quarters?" He asked abruptly. He didn't bother to question how she was feeling, but then if the runt had survived the process there was little doubt Kati would be fine.

"I would love a tour. Mia go and run me a bath for when we're finished." Best to put the runt in her place now. She never bothered to call Mahalia by her proper name, she liked the shiver of distaste that passed over the girl at the use of that pet name.

"There's no bath in your quarters only a sonic shower. It's a warship." The runt responded, earning herself a smack across the face, she'd soon have matching bruises on both cheekbones. Lets see if Khan had the slightest interest in the whelp then. Kati was tempted to give her a black eye as well but the considering look on Khan's face stopped her. She had plenty of time to deal with little Mia later.

"You don't like that name. Mia. It is similar to what you told the human to call you, Maya. Yet they have cause very different reactions." Khan's words were soft, thoughtful, as though thinking his way through a puzzle. Why did he care what the runt liked or disliked being called? Nobody cared what she thought of anything anyway, least of all what Kati chose to call her. Noticing her preference for a My sound rather than a Me sound was a waste of Khan's attention. Attention that should have been focused on Kati. The glare she sent the runt promised retribution for this and sent her scurrying back behind the console. Satisfied Kati took Khan's arm, turning towards the door, and allowed him to lead her from the room. At least she was satisfied until they reached the door and Khan glanced back at the runt before they headed into the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Trek.

There was no good reason why the disdain Kati showed for Mahalia should bother him. It never had before. He'd never even noticed it before, having almost no contact with Mahalia. Perhaps it was gratitude... which was something of a foreign concept. In order to feel grateful you would first need to be helped and he had always considered himself self-sufficient. Yet Mahalia had done so much without any of them even being aware. Why would anyone fail to take the acknowledgement due for their tasks? Though there may be some answer in Kati's actions, her glares and slights pushing Mahalia even more into the background than simply being a runt.

Now that he considered it, after nearly every chess match she had sported some kind of injury the following day. He had put it down to her being more easily bruised than the rest of them, but perhaps Kati had had something to do with it. Yet Mahalia had continued to challenge him to games when she had seen him in the lounge being bored. Few of the other women had, something he had put down to lack of interest... Kati had clearly been marking her territory. Territory that included him. While it was mildly flattering, and he had been well aware of her interest in him, he was nobody's but his own and he would interact with whomever he chose.

The attention Kati gave him on their trip around the ship was almost cloying. Hopefully she would be less so when they had thawed a few more of their family, giving her someone else to focus on. Either way he was rather grateful when he left her at the door to her quarters, though it was mildly inconvenient that they were right next to his own. He had left Mahalia in charge of the room assignments, she had put him in the Captain's quarters and Kati in the First Officer's quarters. He called up the room list again, wondering where she had put herself... but Mahalia wasn't on there.

She didn't seem the type to have forgotten a place to sleep herself. It was possible she was sharing with someone... he took a closer look, and still her name wasn't written anywhere. Slowly, enjoying the peace of being alone for the moment, he looked over the plans for the rest of the ship. There! The quarters next to the infirmary, for the chief medical officer, had been redesignated as 'Immunisation Storage." With immune systems that could handle anything thrown at them none of the crew would have any reason to enter such a room... it was a clever ruse. Why she might want to hide her sleeping quarters from the rest of the crew only led him back to his previous uncomfortable musings. What was more puzzling was why he should care enough to bother finding out.

He reached the cargo bay just Mahalia knelt by one of the pods. Tieven's pod. The second strongest of the men, it made sense that he would be next. She looked up to him in concern, perhaps worried he would disapprove. Having left with Kati he realised he had not given her much to go on about her next actions. They had planned to wake the others at one hour intervals, so as to give them time between to deal with any issues from the process. He hadn't specified whether she should continue without him. The fresh bruise from Kati's blow and the tension in her shoulders both drew his attention to the bruising he had given her. He shouldn't have done that. She was fragile but she had shown more than once that she was useful despite her weakness, she deserved better from them in reward for her efforts. He was about to say as much when the lid of the pod cracked open and her attention slipped from him smoothly. Her focus on assuring the wellbeing of their brother before her own.

"Tieven. You are safe, all is well, rest easy." Her voice was soothing, gentle. He wished he had woken to such a voice, rather than the clinical observations of a doctor listing his vital signs. "It may take you a little while to regain your strength, but it will return. Here, this will help." She lifted a cup of broth from beside her, nimbly guiding the straw between Tieven's lips. He wondered idly if they had been together before they fled Earth, if that was the reason for her caring manner. It seemed unlikely given the way the other man's eyes shifted to meet his own and the rough way he pushed Mahalia aside.

"Khan." There was a soft gasp as the hot broth spilled across Mahalia's fingers, but she wiped them on her trousers without comment. Tieven pushed himself to sitting, taking the cup from her. Of course Tieven wouldn't allow her to nurse him before his leader, though Khan noticed the slight unfocusing of his eyes, presumably the head rush of having sat up too fast upon waking. "I am ready to serve." He stated, climbing to his feet, though the movement must have hurt his muscles.

"This is our new ship. We are on route to a new home world. Familiarise yourself with the layout and the weapons systems." He handed a datapad to Tieven with the map of the ship open. "I want you on the bridge until I am able to be there myself. The ship may be capable of flying on autopilot but I would rather someone keep their eyes open for surprises." Tieven nodded, departing more swiftly than might be wise, but Khan found himself unsympathetic if the man chose to ignore Mahalia's words of concern.

"Was Kati happy with her quarters? Aside from the lack of a bath?" Mahalia asked quietly as Khan remained standing near the doorway.

"Yes, she was most pleased to discover that they were right next to my own." He responded dryly. Kati was the best of the women, the strongest, the fastest, the most beautiful. Her dark hair hung in a sleek bob about her face and her eyes matched it, dramatic against her face. He had never questioned her superiority. Yet Kati had been flirting with him, trying to monopolise his time, while their family was still frozen. He found he did not want to spend time with the woman any longer. If she had been the one woken by Admiral Marcus would she have tried to save any of the others of their family? Would she have cared enough to tolerate his orders, to work to hide their family. Perhaps she would have bothered to save him, but her concern was unlikely to have extended to the others. He had spent a year of his life dedicated to the survival of his people, he found it hard to truly respect someone who would have been unwilling to do the same. Mahalia shifted awkwardly, and he realised he had been staring. Not entirely at her so much as lost in thought. "I noticed your quarters weren't listed."

"I like to avoid uninvited guests where possible." She responded, again there was a flash in the depths of her eyes. The question had reminded her of something unpleasant. He wanted to know what, but demanding she tell him would show his interest. He shouldn't care what painful memories she had. "Jahl next?" She attempted to change the subject. She didn't want to expose the weakness, he couldn't blame her for that. Khan merely nodded his agreement. Jahl was not the next most senior, a moments thought revealed the reasoning in raising his priority though, Jahl had an interest in plants and food supplies. If he was to arrange their efforts on that front he would need time to prepare a plan before they arrived at the planet, and if they continued based on seniority he may not have the time to do so. He watched as she set the slow process into motion. It would be quite some time before their brother woke but using a slower method would lead to less chance of complications.

"You should wear your hair down." Khan stated. He hadn't meant to say it aloud but as Mahalia turned to look at him, eyes wide with surprise, he found he didn't mind. He stalked forward, one hand pulling the band of the ponytail from her curls as the other held the hair, to prevent hurting her if it snagged. They were close as he held the band up, almost triumphantly, though why that might be he didn't know. "It looks better, more feminine." She took a breath and he saw her tongue dart across her lips before he turned on his heel, striding out of the cargo bay, only realising when he reached the hallway that he still had the hairband. Absently he tucked it into his pocket.

Perhaps he should have left her with the humans, they seemed to like her, and if he judged the captain correctly then Kirk wouldn't have turned her over to be experimented on. She would have been alone there, as he had been alone. Yet here she was pushed around, ordered to do things she might not choose to, as Admiral Marcus had done to him. Given the choice which would he take? Kati would rather be free and superior than told what to do, no matter the setting. Khan had tolerated it though, for his family, how long would he have continued doing so for their safety? His words to the captain echoed back to him 'is there anything you would not do for your family?'

His footsteps had led him to the medical bay, curious he moved past it to the next door, the one to her room. The doors to all the other quarters had opened at his approach. According to the computer he was the captain and he needed to inform it of the identity of the new residents so that they would be recognised. This door didn't open. "Computer open the door."

"Chief Medical Officer authorisation required." The ship responded.

"Identify Chief Medical Officer." He ordered.

"Ensign Mary O'Donnel." She had made herself the chief medical officer. It was brilliant, nobody but him would know it to be her, they would assume it had been one of the humans on board before them. Yet it would give her emergency override access to everywhere on the ship. Much as he had, and as Tieven would have once he was registered as the Chief Security Officer. It was cleverly understated, if he hadn't come searching he might never have known. Though why he had come to this part of the ship still eluded him. It amused him that Mahalia had placed Kati so close to him, yet unable to access his quarters, while she placed herself so far away and could order the ship to give her entry. Anyone else he might worry about having taken such liberties, that they might sneak into his room as he slept, but strangely it didn't concern him as much as he might expect.

A/N: Random Trivia... Kati is actually the name used for one of the augments in the episode Space Seed. In the same episode Khan expresses a preference for women with their hair down :P


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Star Trek.

I just want to thank everyone again for all the reviews, favourites and follows (seriously there's way more than I expected) but I would say more but we all know what you're here for...

Her scalp tingled, and long after he had left the room there was a prickle down her spine. Though why she might think he would return before it was necessary she wasn't sure. He had spoken to her though. Not a move or a comment on something that needed doing, he'd actually noticed her appearance and then... then the feeling of closeness and his hands moving through her hair. It was foolish to even think about it. If Kati knew then she would likely find herself without any hair. Then it wouldn't matter if it was better up or down. Mahalia sighed, punching a few more things into the computer.

Jahl would wake up soon. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long for her to be able to wake up Gryn, the two were always happiest together but neither had much status. Which was probably why they didn't mind talking with her much. That and hanging out with her covered for the fact that they were more interested in each other than in women. Jahl was trying to speak almost before the pod opened, though it merely made an unpleasant rasping sound.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe. Here drink some of this." She didn't have to be careful to avoid the possibility that her suggestion might be interpreted as an attempted order, as she had with Tieven, Jahl would know it was intended as advice. "Take your time, you've been asleep for three hundred years, it might take a little while to wake up properly." He sipped at the broth with a grateful smile.

"I didn't think you'd survive." Jahl commented after a few swallows. "Gryn?"

"He's still frozen, but I think he'll be fine." She wanted to reassure him, but without lying to him, there was a slim chance something might go wrong in the thawing process, but it was unlikely. Some people would be receiving less positive news regarding their partners. "There are seventy-four of us left. Not everyone made it to the ship, and some of the pods failed..."

"It's not your fault Maya." Jahl reached out to place his hand on hers. "You did the best you could. We should have helped you, but nobody believed we'd really fail, that we'd really need it." Only Jahl and Gryn had known about her work on the ship but everyone had known it was there and decided it was merely junk that might be worth salvaging when they had the time, when the war was over. The war that had ended with them fleeing. "If it wasn't for you there'd be none of us left." His tone was firm, and exactly what she needed to hear. He always knew what to say. "So why was I woken before so many?" He asked with a pointed glance to the rows of cryo-pods beside him. "And where are we?" He took the mug from her and continued to sip carefully.

"It is a complicated story, but for the moment let us just say that we're on a human vessel that Khan helped to design and I helped to build. We're on our way to an uninhabited planet and I thought you'd be the right person for the job of helping us set up some sort of settlement when we get there. You know more about farming and food supplies than most of us." She explained, Jahl would have loads more questions but they could wait until things were more settled.

"You decided to awaken me before the others?" His concern was clear from his voice and the glance to the doorway, he knew as well as she did how their superiors felt about such things. He was also well aware that she was more fragile than most. She was glad she could set his mind at ease, on that front anyway.

"I suggested it. Khan approved." The surprise on his face was understandable. Khan had approved. He had approved of something she had said. He had actually listened to something she said. To be honest the whole day was a little surreal, from him listening to her regarding killing the humans to his attitude since. If it wasn't for the ache in her face and down her side she wouldn't be sure it was real at all. "He even put me in charge of the room assignments for everyone. I put you and Gryn together, there's enough rooms for most people but not everyone to have a room to themselves. It's a warship designed for minimal crew. I thought it made a good excuse for the two of you not to have to sneak next door."

"Thank you. I appreciate it, and the broth." Mahalia returned his smile, it was just what a body needed after cryosleep. Something to warm the stomach and wake it up gently, that wouldn't need too much digesting but still had enough calories and vitamins in it to help get a person back on their feet. He finished the last swallow left in the cup before moving to stand, Mahalia offered a hand which he accepted.

"You would do the same for me." The thing was that he might very well have, at the bottom of the pile they had to look out for each other. Even if it was more that he was near the bottom of the pile and she was under whatever the pile rested on. She was glad Jahl and Gryn were okay, and that they still had each other. With a slightly wistful sigh that Jahl tactfully ignored Mahalia handed him a datapad. "Most of our supplies are in Cargo Bay 2. We're in 3 at the moment. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help, but I'm mostly focusing on thawing people."

"A very important job. Who is awake so far?" Jahl asked as his eyes roved over the information on the screen. It took him a few tries to figure out how to work the pad to scroll it but that was to be expected. It was very different from the technology they had been using before they were frozen.

"Khan woke first, about a year ago, then me a few hours after, though we, uh, we didn't meet up until earlier today. We woke Kati up two hours ago, then Tieven an hour ago, then you." He was the fifth one awake... and there were so many to go. She only wished half of them would be likely to be nearly so pleasant. There was one she'd almost rather leave frozen. She wouldn't but hopefully she could at least ensure she wasn't alone with him when he woke. She'd put him off a little... that couldn't be too bad... She shook the thought from her mind, aware that Jahl had noticed it by the flash of concern in his eyes, but she smiled to reassure him. He accepted it, they both had things they preferred not to discuss.

Mahalia heard the door open behind her but didn't have time to turn before Jahl pulled her into a rough hug. It quickly became gentler as she hissed slightly at the pressure on her bruises. It was brief but warm.

"I'm glad you're not dead Maya." He cocked his head slightly as he pulled back, clearly considering something. "You know you look better with your hair down." He commented and Mahalia couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks lightly. She glanced over her shoulder to where Khan was standing in the doorway. She wanted to respond, to tell Jahl that Khan had said the same thing, to discuss everything, but his cool eyes watching her stopped her. "Let me know when it's Gryn's turn okay? I'd like to be here when he wakes up." Jahl said as he stepped away from her, probably putting the awkwardness down to being in the presence of Khan... and in a way it was. "Khan." He nodded his acknowledgement to the other man. "Cargo bay 2?" Khan nodded his confirmation of the order and Jahl moved past him out into the hallway, leaving her alone with their enigmatic leader again. It seemed to be happening fairly often lately, in short bursts. He was probably more interested in the others though, she just happened to be the one waking them up.

"He called you Maya." Khan observed coolly, though why he noticed, much less commented, was anyone's guess. Mahalia nodded, uncertain where the point might be going. "Your name is Mahalia, yet Kati calls you Mia, Jahl calls you Maya and you suggested the engineer call you Maya as well..." The way he stared at her was unnerving, but she held steady. She bit her lip slightly in nervousness, stopping when she noticed his eyes drop to it. Shifting into the at ease position used by starfleet, one she had some practice in, she resisted the urge to fidget as his eyes slid over her. She was used to being in the background, not subject to such focus. "Why?"

"Well... Mahalia is quite long, it's four syllables, and most of our people have a name of only one or two syllables... I suppose shorter versions make things easier." Was he really asking why people called her nicknames? Kati, and several other augments, himself included, had often called her 'runt', which was almost as bad as Mia. Most people would think it worse, but there were reasons why she particularly despised that pet name.

"Why two different names? And why the dislike for Mia?" Mahalia swallowed the memories the second question raised, her eyes dropping self-consciously. She took a moment to collect her thoughts into an answer that might tell him what he wanted to know without... without things she'd rather not discuss, especially not with him.

"My superiors call me Mia because they choose to and do not care for my opinion of the matter. My friends call me Maya because I like it and they do. Mia means mine, it's possessive. Maya is a name of many meanings, illusion, generous, princess, it's the name of a goddess in more than one of the human religions... More importantly it is the name people use because I have said they can, rather than them deciding they can." She studied the floor for a few seconds of silence before meeting his eyes again. He seemed to be considering what she had said.

"Jahl is your superior." He finally stated, his face unreadable.

"He is." Why the sudden interest in her, and in her name? "He is my superior by genetics, he is my friend by choice. I suppose it's up to him which he thinks is more important." As Jahl had put it, she had lots of 'superiors' but few friends.

"You gave the engineer permission to call you it, do you consider him a friend as well?" Mahalia resisted the urge to frown, still trying to figure out the reasoning behind his questioning. Usually she could tell a person's motives, often even predict what they might do or say next, but this was unfathomable.

"He tried to help me when he thought I needed it, he was scared. I suppose it was more that if things had been different we could have been friends. He seemed... nice. And he wasn't my superior..." What did he want? What answer could she give him that would tell him what he wanted to know? And why, why wasn't he busy with Kati, or on the bridge, or any of the numerous other things he could have been doing? Her mind span in circles, questions chasing questions, and none of them with any plausible answers.

"And what would you have me call you Mahalia?" Her name rolled off his tongue like syrup. She swallowed, hard. Despite being quite a large room it suddenly felt too small. What would she like him to call her... beloved, darling... he could call her runt again for all she cared if he used that tone of voice to say it. She couldn't say that though. He took a pace forward and she took a step back, the back of her calves bumping against the side of Jahl's pod. Every fibre of her wanted to move forward but she held firm. He didn't mean it, he was simply sexually magnetic by nature. Kati would kill her... She realised that she hadn't answered his question.

"I... uh... well you're my superior... you can call me what you'd like..." But she didn't want him to call her Mia, didn't want to hear that name coming from him. "If you wanted to call me Maya... I would..." She'd what? Appreciate it, be happy about it, be honoured by the suggestion he might want to be her friend, or at the very least care what she wanted to be called... "I would like that."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Star Trek.

She had backed away from his approach, even stuttered. It should have seemed pathetic. Yet it spoke to the part of him that was a hunter, called to mind images of a deer in a forest. Shy and elusive, but with a quiet power. She had been more at ease with Jahl, had let him touch her. But then Jahl hadn't kicked her across the bridge. Khan squashed a flash of jealousy, there was no reason he should feel irritated at her closeness with the other man. He had no claim upon her, had never shown any interest in her before today, hadn't even expressed happiness to find her alive. He paused two steps away from her.

"Who would you like me to wake next?" She asked, her gaze sliding from him to the remaining pods before darting back to meet his own. She hesitantly slipped past him to return to the console, careful not to touch him. Her curls, now loose, bobbed with the motion of her passage. He wanted to tangle his fingers in them, but settled for running his hand through his own hair, tousling it from the stark perfection to hang into his eyes a little. It was irritating hanging down like that but he had found it to be effective. From the glance she gave him he could tell she noticed, yet she made no move to respond.

"Who do you suggest, Maya?" He purred her name, gratified by the light tint it brought to her cheeks. Making his choice on what to call her clear, she had given him permission after all. He had always found women easy to manipulate when he put his mind to it. Yet despite the reaction, similar to the one she had shown when he spoke her name before, she looked away. Her eyes roving over the pods.

"Rissi?" She suggested, Kati's second. Perhaps if Kati had Rissi to speak with they might stay out of the way. Though really they should focus on people actually contributing to sorting things out. Kati had done nothing of use that he knew of since she had awoken. The phrase 'speak of the devil' came to mind, though he'd only thought of her, when Kati swept through the door.

"I had thought I'd find you on the bridge." Kati commented, shooting a dark glance at Mahalia before focusing on Khan, all smiles. "But there was only Tieven. I passed Jahl in the hallway, I would have thought Rissi and Vala would have had more precedence. Jahl's one of the worst fighters in the unit." She had clearly made the most of her time during the last two hours. Every hair was in place, every inch of skin buffed and polished, her eyes lined with kohl her nails shining pink curves, he couldn't help but wonder where she had gotten the makeup or the long flowing dress. She seemed utterly perfect, and utterly purposeless. Next to her Mahalia seemed rumpled, her soft curls falling about her, still wearing the unattractive red shirt and black trousers of the starfleet uniform, her body language folding inwards to be small and unobtrusive. It was no wonder he had not noticed her before, but now that he truly saw her... It wasn't lack of effort or beauty that made her seem unnoticeable, it was having more important things to consider than getting attention. He could respect that. Not that he'd ever had to make that choice, authority and status hung about him like an aura.

"Jahl understands farming." The dismissive sniff Kati responded to his statement with was offensively aloof. Did she think herself too good for farming, better than those who would tend the fields? He wondered if she would feel the same if she was not well fed, spoiled as they all had been when they had been kings among the humans of Earth.

"I don't see why you didn't bring some humans along to do that, if this is a human ship and you captured it there must have been some aboard." She complained. Kati wasn't stupid, she could be cunning when she chose, he knew that, but she had a narrow experience of the world. In fighting or politics he could likely trust her opinion absolutely, but she was like a child in some ways, failing to understand how other people made her life possible. It was high time she learned that things did not revolve around her. He couldn't truly blame her, it wasn't until he had awoken with his family held hostage and nobody to rely on but himself that he had realised how much he gained by their support. Well that he had begun to realise, it seemed he was still learning what had been done for them all in the background. "You didn't have to kill all of them, just the commanding officers." He hadn't killed any of them, Mahalia had stopped him. He'd let her stop him.

"We decided, given their numbers, it was best to part peacefully with the humans." He knew he'd made a mistake the moment he spoke. Kati's eyes narrowed fiercely.

"We? I was the first of our number that you woke. Who, precisely, do you mean by 'we'? You let the runt voice an opinion?" The icy cold depths of her eyes matched his own in one of his worse moods. Their dark colouring only adding to the impression of staring into oblivion. The look of panic on Mahalia's face was all the confirmation Kati needed. The tension was thick in the air.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Khan tried to draw Kati's attention back to himself. Usually it wasn't that hard to get her to focus on him but her possessiveness was worrying. He hoped the sharpness of his tone would remind her that she was not the leader here. "I have the right to seek counsel from whoever I choose who is available to me. You were asleep. Safely so, I might add, because of our efforts, separately, to see to it that you were unharmed." He hoped the subtle reminder that Mahalia had been instrumental in her own survival might have helped, but if anything she seemed more irritable. Her eyes burned with it, though she hid it smoothly behind a smile.

"I would never question your decision Khan. It is good that now I am awake to help you instead. I am grateful for all you have done to keep our family safe." She didn't include Mahalia in her thanks, but pressing her seemed unwise. He had never really concerned himself with the internal politics of the women before, they settled their own disputes of status, occasionally he would take one of them to his bed, he had generally focused his attention on the tactics of their war. The war the humans had later named the eugenics war. Yet now he was concerned. Kati could make things very unpleasant for Mahalia, and it would be his actions which lay at the root of her jealousy. It was odd that this woman, who he had once considered his near equal, who everyone had presumed he would one day take as a mate when he had the time for such things rather than brief dalliances, should now repulse him. Her single-minded egotism, which he once might have mistaken for strength, now seeming merely callousness. The actions reminding him of one who scorns the very legs which allow them to stand. "I wish only to serve you." The softness to her voice, the entreaty, was false. It lacked the rawness, the vulnerability of Mahalia's pleas, its very smoothness betraying its real meaning. But as she made the offer...

"I am sure that shortly we will all need food. You can see to that." He hid his smirk at the shocked look on her face.

"Mia you..." She began to issue an order but he cut her off.

"Mahalia is currently dealing with the cryo-pods, on my orders. This is a warship, you are a part of my crew, we do not have the numbers nor the space to tolerate passengers, everyone must do something of use. She is the one most familiar with the technology and thus providing the best chance of survival to our fellow crew members, so I am ordering her to continue with this task until such time as everyone is awake or she is relieved. Jahl and Tieven are busy with their assigned tasks as well, yet food is a concern that must be addressed." He kept his tone dry, factual. "I am not in the habit of explaining my orders." He couldn't resist the urge to remind her of her place a little, to reassert his authority. As the words slipped from his mouth though he realised he had made another error. Kati would not take kindly to being reprimanded in front of Mahalia. It almost seemed as if there was no right thing to say or do. Kati's face glowed red as her eyes flashed. As satisfying as the look on her face might be, someone would pay for it. He resisted the urge to shoot a sympathetic glance to Mahalia. At least he hadn't called her Maya in front of the other woman. "Waken Aldur next." She had suggested Rissi, but he had no intention of giving Kati someone to boss around so quickly after her insubordination. Mahalia paled at his order but nodded. She was likely worried that Kati would take her irritation at not having one of the other women around out on her, but at least this way there would be only one of them to worry about. He couldn't exactly ask her with Kati there. "I'll show you the way to the galley." Khan commented to Kati, gesturing for her to proceed him out of the cargo bay.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Star Trek.

I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual, and that it's very short, it's a delicate subject, made even more so by Kati being a total bitch. Warnings for... well... unpleasantness... It's a very not good chapter... But then it's always darkest before the dawn and all that...

The little witch had clearly done something to interest Khan... and the purple spreading across her cheeks was not nearly enough to satisfy Kati. But then she knew something Khan didn't about the runt. If he cared so much for her he'd never have asked her to wake Aldur alone. With a scathing smirk she read through the instructions on some of the food packets, trying to decide what would be the easiest without seeming like she was shirking.

In the end Kati put several of the sachets of stew into a large pot and heated it, managing to only burn a tiny bit near the bottom of the pan. She was quite proud of herself. Now to find Khan... Kati was strolling toward the cargo bay, wondering if he'd be back in there with the runt when she heard voices.

"It will be better if you try and rest." The runt's voice.

"I've spent far too long resting. I'm sure you know something that'll warm me up faster than that wretched stuff." Aldur, Kati smirked, right in character.

"Let go." Mahalia's voice was frightened, but then she knew what would be coming. They all knew to avoid Aldur when he was in one of these moods, generally he wouldn't try anything with the higher ranking women, but poor little Mia didn't have the protection of status. Kati's smile dropped off her face as Khan entered the hallway, what was it with his timing?

"Khan, I was looking for you, the food is ready." She tried to guide him back towards the turbolift, between him and the cargo bay. There was a high pitched gasp, that would be the runt.

"Go on and fight little Mia, I love it when you struggle." Aldur's deep tone could almost creep even Kati out at times.

"What's going on?" His eyes were fierce as he glared at her, as if it were her fault that he'd never bothered to find out that Aldur was a notorious letch.

"Just a disagreement between Aldur and Mia, best to let them sort it out themselves." Unfortunately that was the moment that the cargo bay doors opened, only Mahalia's hand made it out thumping against the floor as she was brought down and dragged back inside with a shriek. Khan pushed Kati aside, moving towards the door. As it slid open there was a slurred voice, Aldur's.

"What was..." A heavy thump sounded as Kati moved up behind Khan to peer into the cargo bay. Surprisingly it was Aldur that was in a rumpled heap on the floor, not the runt. She gripped something tightly in her hands, knuckled white from the pressure, as she muttered something repetitively to herself. It was almost like a mantra, convincing herself of the truth of something. It wasn't until Khan stepped into the room and Kati followed him that she heard what it was.

"I love my family. I love my family." The words ran together making it hard to separate them but eventually she worked them out.

"Mahalia... what happened?" Khan asked, his voice softer than she had ever heard it, cautious as if she might spook. Indeed she did jump. It was pathetic, her eyes wide and frightened and she seemed on the verge of tears. "Maya." Softer still as he edged closer to her, but her rambling had stopped at least.

"I uh... I had to sedate him... may I... may I be relieved..." It took her several breaths, starting and stopping to get the sentence out, almost as if she was fighting hiccups. It was odd.

"Yes... of course." Khan responded and Mahalia fled the room, pushing Kati out of the way as she did so, which was not the best of ideas usually, but she was gone before Kati had the chance to respond. "A disagreement?" Khan glared as he span to face Kati, though what he expected her to have done about it was anyone's guess.

"It was just Aldur being Aldur, he gets a bit enthusiastic. He knows better than to try with anyone important or we'd have put a stop to it." Kati commented calmly, she wouldn't let him fluster her with his anger.

"You knew. You knew he might do this and did nothing to stop it?" He clenched his fists and Kati frowned.

"It's only Mia. She's nothing."

"She saved your life, all our lives." He shouted, in her face, Kati's eyes widened in surprise. "She could have killed you both a dozen times over in your sleep and nobody would have even known. I have NO idea why she didn't, aside from some sense of loyalty I've yet to see any of us do anything to deserve." He gripped her by the throat painfully, though not enough to do any damage to her. "If you won't show her some respect for that then you will do it because I order you to. If one more thing happens to endanger her and I have the slightest hint of suspicion you might have anything to do with it I will dump you on the nearest moon without a space suit or any supplies." With that he stormed out, leaving Kati standing over an unconscious Aldur with little idea what to do now... It did not seem like an idle threat.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Star Trek.

Khan paused in the corridor by her quarters... he had been so furious, and now he was worried. It felt wrong, this emotional tie, whatever it was, that kept drawing him back to Maya, yet natural as well. It was like the urge he felt to protect all his family, but stronger. Perhaps it was something to do with the resonance in feeling she would do the same. Feeling awkward he pressed the button by the side of the door. There was no answer.

"Maya, are you there?" The uncertainty in his tone sounded off. He decided to try again. "I want to talk to you." There was a little more authority in his tone this time. After a few long moments the door slid open. She just stood there, not even looking at him. Her gaze was on his shoes, and the ache in his chest grew along with a desperate urge for her to look at him, to meet his eyes as equals. When had he started to want an equal? It was puzzling but he set it aside for the moment. "Mahalia... Maya..." He wasn't quite sure what to say next. He reached out to grip her shoulder but she flinched and he pulled his hand back.

She was pale and her cheeks were damp, the bruises standing out accusingly against the white, wrapped in a thick blanket that covered her in soft shapeless curves. Despite the thick warmth that must be coming from it she was shivering. Her curls were falling forward into her face to form a curtain between her and the world, she almost seemed to shrink to hide behind it. "Has he ever done..." How could he put it, he almost didn't want to ask, didn't want to know but he pressed on. "Something like that before?" The small nod felt almost like a stab to his chest. She still wasn't looking at him.

It felt exposed discussing this in the corridor, where Kati or one of the others could come along at any moment. Khan had locked Aldur in his quarters but he doubted it would hold the other augment long if he really wanted to get out, the human security systems on the computers weren't that sophisticated. "Can I come in?" If anything her face grew paler at his question, her arms holding the blanket more tightly.

She shuffled back into the room, leaving the door open. It wasn't quite an invitation but he followed her in. She sat on the edge of her bed, still not having met his eyes, let alone spoken. It was eerie. He seated himself carefully on a chair by the table, turning it to face her as he did so. He swallowed. What was he supposed to say in this situation? Apologise for not having cared enough to notice until now? Tell her he'd protect her? That he cared now? "Did you tell anyone? Kati seemed to know..." She looked up, eyes bright, swirling with fierce emotion that dropped away before he could begin to read it. It left an emptiness in its wake.

"All the women know what Aldur is like. Augments are generally capable of figuring these things out if they want to. I think some of them deliberately chose not to realise..." She sighed heavily, her eyes dropping again. "Jahl and Gryn know too, they would try to help keep me from being alone with him. Neither of them were really strong enough to do much though." Her tone was hollow with acceptance. Dry and quiet it almost sounded broken. At least she was talking...

"You... seem to like Jahl." Khan asked with a careful casualness, the easy comfort between the pair had been a striking difference to how everyone else had treated her. He'd not known anything like it himself in a long time. It was close and personal, the male augment had seemed to return the feelings as well. While it sent an unexplained pain through him to think of it she would have a small measure of protection if they took each other as mates officially...

"He's a good friend, Gryn too." A slight smile came to the corner before dropping off with a wince as some other thought chased the first away. Khan frowned, he had no idea what was going on in her mind, and he wanted to know, more than he should. "Jahl would have been there when I woke Aldur if I asked, but he had work to do. I didn't want him getting into trouble and I hoped Aldur would be more interested in finding out what had happened as he slept than..." She trailed off, a shudder running through her. He tensed, hands gripping tightly in frustration. He didn't know how to deal with this... any of it, and he wasn't used to feeling so helpless.

"If you want me to excuse Jahl from duty... if you want him to be with you." The stabbing of jealousy was unimportant. He barely knew Mahalia and by the sound of it Jahl had been there to protect her while he'd been blissfully unaware of any problem. No, more than unaware, uncaring. He wondered if any of the other women had been dealing with similar issues. He had spent the last year working for their safety, stopping now seemed pointless and there were more dangers than mad starfleet admirals. He couldn't blame her if she wanted more familiar and reliable protection than he had offered. "He seems to care for you..."

"No... I'll be okay... I may be weak but I'm strong enough to handle sitting in my room by myself. It... it was good of you to check on me. Thank you." Her eyes shone as she glanced at him again, and while there were so many emotions it was hard to read them all he saw the self-loathing and disgust buried in there before the wall of acceptance closed over them again. It was almost painful watching her squash the emotions down, away, not trusting him to understand them. "You didn't have to. I appreciate the concern though."

She seemed to expect him to leave... though that might be down to the way he had suggested getting someone else, and the lack of compassion augments were known for. He supposed Aldur would have no idea where to look for her when he woke, which was presumably why she had located herself so far from the others. He still didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, she looked so fragile, swamped by the large folds of the blanket, and he didn't know when Aldur would wake up. He couldn't exactly wait outside her room, it would make it more likely that someone would find it, and waiting by Aldur's room would raise questions with Kati, but he wanted to be between them until he could have a little 'talk' with the other augment.

"May I stay a while?" She seemed to freeze, the tension that had been slowly ebbing flashing through her frame as her knuckles whitened against the cover. Her eyes hardened as they fell to glare poisonously at his feet. Why was a mystery. Every movement, every word seemed to hold volumes of meaning he wasn't prepared to deal with. He had made a mistake, but what?

"I am honoured to serve." The flaming red that spread across her pale cheeks, bright and almost feverish, worried him. The words held the same venom that seemed to have raised her chin almost aggressively as her gaze stayed passively low. There was hatred mixed with disgust in her as she stood stiffly, slipping the blanket from her shoulders to spread it out across the bed. Her back to him as she took a deep breath, seemingly trying to will the tightness from her shoulders before facing him. Confusion pulled his face into a frown.

"To serve..." The formal words stilted and forced sounded wrong. "I just... I don't know how long Aldur will be out, and what he'd do when he woke. I..." He hadn't wanted her alone if he found her, if he tried to hurt her. "I can leave if you want?" Her back seemed to crumple, her face dropping to her hands as a sob came out of her. She was crying... He hadn't meant for that to happen. Clearly he wasn't helping. Her knees gave out and she collapsed to lean against the bed, almost like the pictures of humans praying before they slept. He felt the urge to apologise, but he was their leader, he never apologised... Awkwardly he stood, patting her on the back before heading for the door.

"Khan." His name was a whisper, he almost missed it in the sound of the door opening. He wasn't entirely sure she had spoken until he looked back to see her looking at him. Despite the redness of her eyes, the tears still glistening on her bruised cheeks, the trembling of her hands, despite all of the little signs of weakness and damage, he could see the strength in her. It glowed from her, the strength to continue, to care while knowing it to be a weakness that could hurt her, quiet determination he doubted anyone else he had known could match. She was beautiful, all the more so because of her fragility, like a butterfly, braving the roughness of the winds to fly. "Do you want to play chess?" There was more to the question, he could tell that much, though what eluded him, much as most of this conversation had. Hesitating on the threshold of the room he paused a moment before nodding, hoping it was the right response.

"But no letting me win." He responded, his voice calm, confident and completely without a trace of the confusion he truly felt. The tightness in his chest eased a little at the watery smile she gave him, at least she'd stopped crying.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Star Trek.

A/N

I realised that of 110 K-T rated stories starring Khan I'm topping (though only, one is tied) faves, followers and reviews... that's just... wow... seriously... so to celebrate I'm releasing the first chapter of the Sherlock fic I've been gradually working on! What can I say, I'm a bit of a Cumberbitch :P

I've had a few questions about the others (especially Scotty) coming back at some point... I don't think they will in this story, but once I've got the augments settled I can certainly see them being sent to discuss a peace treaty in a sequel. There sure seems to be enough people interested to warrant one :D

A/N end.

Mahalia lay in the cosy warmth of her blankets, letting the memories of the night before play through her mind. She wasn't convinced they were real, perhaps being a dream. Dreams had a tendency to fragment when you stood and moved, so she stayed still, focusing on the thoughts rather than anything else.

They had played three games, she had won two of the three, though she thought Khan had let her win the first one. She had still been more than a little shaken during that game and she didn't think she'd been paying enough attention to have truly beaten Khan. That spoke volumes in itself, the man was a soldier, he didn't surrender lightly, certainly not willingly. He had won the second game, as she became more herself, but it was the third game that had been the real battle of wits. It had been close, achingly and beautifully close. His mind was devastatingly brilliant. The memory of the look in his eyes when he realised his check of her had swiftly and decisively changed to her checkmate of him sent a shiver through her. It had been deep and full of appraisal, almost heated.

He had spent time with her, time he could have spent elsewhere. He had come to check on her after Aldur... She squashed that thought, not wanting it to impinge on her current happiness. He had checked that she was okay. He had seemed concerned, seemed to care. It was... unexpected. A delightful surprise. One she had dreamed about. Reluctantly she opened her eyes slightly, the chess set sat on the table where they had left it. This time it wasn't a dream.

Slowly she crawled from the bed. She was still wearing the starfleet uniform she had worn the day before. Part of her wanted to get rid of it, the tear across its chest reminding her of Aldur, but then again this was the outfit when Khan had first seen her, truly seen her, as a person. Taking it off she folded it carefully, tucking it under the bed to deal with later and headed for the sonic shower.

Her stomach rumbled as she made her way to the galley. Thankfully it was empty, aside from an unpleasant burnt smell. Taking the overheated pan off the rings her nose wrinkled... Satisfying as it might be emotionally knowing Kati had to handle the cooking, it seemed unlikely there'd be any satisfaction for her palate in the arrangement. With a small sigh Mahalia made up more of the broth she had used for her newly awakened family, splitting it between two slow cookers she pulled from the back of one of the cupboards. They were underrated appliances, Mahalia had made sure there were some on board. She left one as it was and added noodles to the other to bulk it out a little, adding peas and sweetcorn. It was quick to make and could be left there warming through for a few hours without any harm, hot and ready when people wanted it. In the meantime... Well there were a few food synthesisers on board, and while it was less energy efficient than the food stores her complaining stomach led to her guiltily punching in the code for pancakes with syrup. One she had memorised during her time on the ship while working on programming the computers.

"Mind if I join you?" Jahl asked from the doorway, smiling when Mahalia nodded. "So I heard what happened... sort of, not sure how reliable a source Kati is... She was bitching about you knocking out Aldur? How it was some kind of trick, and that Khan was impressed? Are you okay?" A smile quirked at her lips as Mahalia imagined one of Kati's rants.

"I'm fine. I sedated him with a hypospray." Jahl frowned in confusion as he took the fork Mahalia handed him. "It's the new technology for injections, more reliable than carrying a needle around and hoping you don't press the plunger." She quipped, fishing it from her pocket to show him, she had pockets today, which was handy, why the uniform didn't have them was anyone's guess. She preferred having at least half a dozen pockets when possible, it ended up looking lumpy but she was able to keep things in easy reach and her hands free. "As for Khan... he... he came to my quarters last night." Jahl gasped.

"Your super secret quarters that you haven't even told your best friend where you hid them this time?" He was shocked, of course he would be, but the level of shock in his voice was definitely exaggerated, as was the hurt when he continued. "I am still your best friend aren't I? You haven't replaced me?" He pouted, she thumped him playfully on the arm.

"He found it by himself. He designed the schematics he could tell when a room had been re-designated." Though why he'd bothered to look through them to find it... bothered to come and check on her... "I'll have you and Gryn over sometime soon, don't worry, there are SO many movies that have come out while we slept that I want to watch with you two. I missed you."

"I know honey-bun. I would say I missed you too but I slept through it." He grinned, teasing. "So, dish, what was he like in bed? He's my one you know? The one that if he ever decided to swing our way and suddenly told me 'I want you now' in that rich yummy voice of his I could and Gryn wouldn't be upset with me, jealous of me maybe. He's Gryn's too... oh what a threesome that would make... I'd die happy." He sighed and Mahalia cleared her throat slightly to regain his attention, her face covered in amusement, that swiftly shifted to something like embarrassment.

"We, uh, we didn't... we played chess." Jahl raised an eyebrow as if to say 'is that what they're calling it this century?' She looked down. Part of her wondered if she should have slept with him, she thought perhaps he wanted to, and goodness knows if he'd be interested again, but after Aldur... Was it so wrong to want someone to appreciate your mind as well as your body? She knew she often wanted more than a runt should dream of, but his eyes... "The way he looked at me when I won..." She realised she had said that bit aloud when Jahl made a quiet hmm of encouragement. "I just feel like for the first time yesterday he actually saw me. Not the runt, or the girl who plans for defeat or the weakling who cares if humans get hurt... me. He called me Maya."

"Maya, be careful." The soft teasing slipped from Jahl in a thrum of concern. "Slow down."

"I told you we just played chess." She protested, her eyes narrowing.

"That's my point. If you'd jumped into bed together, you've slept with men before, willingly and otherwise..." He frowned, not wanting to bring up matters both of them had silently agreed not to discuss more than necessary, but then he pressed on. "And even with the worst of it you've survived. I've held you while you cried, you found better hiding places and you survived. But that he came to find you without sleeping with you, that you played chess and actually won, rather than hiding your skill... Maya even as the weakest of us your body can take a lot, I've seen you relocate your own shoulder without passing out, but your heart... You're the most caring person I've ever met, it lets you forgive things I couldn't even pretend to, it lets you do things most augments wouldn't even consider, but it... it hurts you too. I don't want you to get swept up in this and get hurt."

Mahalia considered the night before, going over it carefully. She thought he seemed interested, seemed to care, but Jahl was right, that made everything more dangerous not less. More confusing and less predictable as well. She let out a small sigh. It had been so simple the past year, for all that it had involved lying about herself to all her work colleagues, setting up a false identity in the federation databanks, smuggling frozen family members out of one set of cryotubes and into another set. Okay it had been complicated too, but she'd always known how to deal with it, what the people around her wanted and how to get the right result. But since meeting back up with her family... everything was different. Emotions, sometimes they were tougher to deal with than a fleet of admirals and warships.

The first step, she supposed, was finding out what Khan actually thought about her, not just wild speculation. Easier said than done as he tended to keep sentiment hidden unless it was useful. Then again perhaps she should start by figuring out what she thought of him, or even what she thought of herself... those questions were simpler, but not by as much as might be expected.

Khan... she had the hugest infatuation with him for as long as she could remember. And that's what it was, before, an infatuation. She had been in love with the idea of him, their brave, strong leader, so powerfully commanding. He was beautiful, brilliant, the midnight velvet of his voice like a caress and his pale blue eyes chillingly intense. But it wasn't real. It was a wonderful dream. Shallow as the film of a bubble and equally innocent and, ultimately, hollow. Before they slept he had been like a panther, mysterious and deadly, wild and unreachable and utterly without compassion. Something had changed.

She had awoken to a strange new world, full of new technology and new challenges. She had grown and changed and adapted, and she wasn't sure she quite fit the role that she had before. It was like trying to fit a tree back into a bonsai pot after having left it in the ground for a year.

Khan had grown too. Fear that he would remain alone in a sea of humanity, that he would never regain his family, it had left a mark on him. It wasn't anything you could see, he still looked as perfect as before, his voice still sent a thrum through her. The change was there though. It was in the determination he'd fought for them all with, the fury towards Admiral Marcus, and the self-control to contain that fury. He wouldn't have been able to restrain himself before. She was proud of him, of his development. She shouldn't be, he was his own person, he could be proud for himself, but she was still proud of him.

The way he had looked at her, had spoken to her, since he had slid almost to her feet in the hangar bay. It was different. Even when he had kicked her across the room he had seemed more aware, more focused on her than ever before. The bad with the good, she wasn't wallpaper any longer. She just wished she knew what he really thought about her, what he felt, whether it was just surprise and the afterglow of having thought his family lost to him forever, or if he genuinely felt anything for her, only her. She almost thought he might, but was she just fooling herself. Her thoughts went round and round.

"He's different than he used to be." She finally commented, aware that Jahl had been waiting for a while for her to comment, letting her sort through her thoughts as he stuffed his mouth with pancakes. She needed to get more. Sliding from her seat she got a second stack from the synthesiser. "I am too, more independent, self-aware." She smiled wryly. "At least I think I am."

"More confident too." He responded cheerfully, digging his fork into the top pancake to steal it before she'd even set the plate down. "There's just... a glow about you that wasn't there before. No. It was but you couldn't see it properly. It's like the difference between a crescent moon on a cloudy night where there's just enough light to see where it is and a gibbous moon on a clear night, nearly full and sharing itself so freely."

"This is why I shouldn't speak with you when you've been eating syrup, you always get poetical when you've had syrup. Did you notice the bottle in the bottom drawer of the bedside cabinet?" She smirked, glad that she could tease him a little too. "I'm sure Gryn will appreciate it. Once he's all warmed up." She winked. "Just imagine drizzling maple syrup all over and slowly..." She cut off as the door opened to show Khan, Mahalia flushed red as Jahl burst out laughing. Khan frowned deeply, presumably in confusion, though he seemed to glare slightly at Jahl before his face smoothed. Why he should dislike Jahl was anyone's guess... unless... did he think they were...? Well she supposed they were eating from the same plate, sitting closer than most people would... She straightened awkwardly. "Good morning Khan."

"Good morning Maya, Jahl." Was she imagining the subtle warming in his tone when he said her name, and the coldness when he said Jahl's? The tension in Jahl's body language and the slight shift away from her suggested she might not be. Jahl's eyes were low.

"Greetings Khan." He stopped eating, waiting as Khan strolled around the kitchen. He sniffed the burnt pan with disgust before lifting the lids on the slow cookers and nodding approvingly at the smells from them.

"Is there some problem with the food provided?" He asked, gesturing to the slow cookers.

"The one with noodles will be better in an hour or two, when they have softened fully, the other is intended for our brothers and sisters when they wake. It is gentle on the stomach while warm and soothing." Mahalia commented, not moving. Khan nodded slowly. "I used the food synthesizer... I thought it would save time." She was a little spun by his continued silent prowling. Usually when he entered the eating area he would seat himself fairly quickly, nobody else would eat while he wasn't, but then usually Kati would have brought him food, something Gryn had already prepared... They'd have to sort that out when everyone was awake and on regular meal patterns. "Do you want me to make you something?" He looked surprised for a moment before nodding and sitting, at one of the other tables. He didn't make any suggestion, so she tried to recall what he had eaten before when she had been in the mess hall at the same time as him. It usually featured meat quite heavily. A full English breakfast should do, and she'd set the code for that one to be very easy to remember, the last thing people needed was trying to remember something tricky first thing in the morning. 5663. If you turned it upside down it spelled eggs.

She set the plate down in front of Khan. Standing, she wasn't sure if she should sit back where she was before, with him, or just go to the cargo bay and begin work for the day. She glanced between the two of them briefly. She had eaten enough by now... "I'll go start on my work... if you don't need anything else?" Khan hadn't started eating and Jahl wouldn't until he did...

"Some company." He gestured to the seat opposite, somewhat awkwardly she sat, watching him as he ate a mouthful of scrambled eggs. She sent a puzzled glance to Jahl who shrugged before continuing to eat. "Unless you would prefer not to?" Khan raised one of his eyebrows but his eyes were cold, assessing, watching her reaction.

"No, they've waited three centuries, they can wait a little longer." She frowned slightly in confusion but settled into her seat a little more. It was nice that he wanted her to sit with him but it seemed... forced. Like there was another message, like he was staking a claim on her time and attention by pushing Jahl out. She smiled apologetically to Jahl, who just winked saucily back while tipping more syrup on his pancakes. Which made her blush as she hid a laugh before turning back to Khan, who seemed upset. She tried to figure out what it was that might have caused his frown. "So... did you sleep well?" Perhaps it was that she hadn't opened the conversation yet, or... "Oh, do you want something to drink?" He smiled slowly, but again it didn't feel right, it felt like his victory smile, proudly satisfied rather then genuinely happy. It made her fidget a little.

"The bed was comfortable, if somewhat cold." He smirked and heat dived to her stomach at the same time as it flashed across her cheeks. His voice had been almost sinful in the depth of suggestion it held. She shivered and his grin widened as he stared into her eyes, she thought perhaps he could tell the effect he had on her. She dropped her eyes to the table, before standing a little hurriedly. It wasn't that she didn't like his interest. The things she had thought about doing to him... but he was so possessive, so sure. She liked confidence, and her heart beat a little faster, but she had learned to value her independence now, her choice over her own life. Her time among the humans had at least taught her that though she may be ordered around or considered less, she was still a person, not something someone could claim. She was no dog toy for them to growl over. Much as she could rise to his suggestiveness, she was not just a bedwarmer. Jahl was right... emotions hurt. Not that she hadn't known that already.

"Tea is always good for warming you up in the morning." Mahalia said brightly as she headed for the synthesiser, resisting the urge to look back at him as she punched in the code. She knew what he had meant, he knew she knew, but she refused to respond, deliberately taking the sentence at face value. "Or I could see about getting you a thicker blanket from the cargo bay, or adjusting the temperature controls?" She offered innocently setting down a cup next to Khan and sipping a cup of tea of her own, she had eaten but there was always room for a cup of tea and it was less awkward than just watching him eat. It also gave her something to hide behind a little. "I might have a spare hot water bottle if you want me to look? I find it helps if I find my bed a little chilly." Her tone was carefully innocent, though her face still held traces of colour she was fairly sure she'd managed to school the muscles to smoothness, but her eyes, she was certain her eyes were full of heat as she met his gaze through the steam from her cup.

She wanted him. There was no use even pretending to deny that. But she wasn't an animal, unable to control herself. She wanted lots of things. She wanted to dump Kati on an Orion moon so she could be sold to the highest bidder, she wanted to castrate Aldur, she wanted to grab Khan and snog him senseless just long enough to give Jahl time to flee the room before clothing started to come off. But doing any of those things would leave her hating herself afterward. She didn't just want him right now, or even for a night or two, or when he got lonely or horny... she wanted him. And she wanted him to want her the same way. He gave her the same look he had when she had taken his queen the night before, one that promised renewed attack, not surrender. A look that sent desire spiking through her.

"Kati told me the best hot water bottle is another person." She met his gaze as he purred the statement, and the staring grew only more intense, though she kept her face placid.

"I'm sure she would know." Mahalia responded. That drew a snicker from Jahl, who had almost been forgotten, and a raised eyebrow from Khan. "Does it matter who or will any warm body do?"


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Star Trek.

I slightly edited the end of the last chapter to clear up who was saying what... sorry it all seemed clear in my head, but apparently came out less so.

She was teasing him, testing him. It was flirtatious combat, where the enjoyment was in the game more than the winning or losing. Almost like when they played chess the night before. Though it had stung a little when she had won the final game, the one where he knew they both actually played their best. They had both been on top form and she had been... better.

He was the strongest, fastest and he'd always thought he was the best tactically as well, but she was not only smarter than she had seemed, she was smart enough to know when to hide it. It should have seemed threatening to find someone actually better than him at something, but it was kind of thrilling. A real challenge but not one of blood and battle. Whilst he enjoyed matching wits with her, he found his pride shaken. Having walked in to find her laughing with the other man didn't help. If she was smarter than he expected her to be, was Jahl as well?

He knew the things that went into choosing an appropriate mate, aside from the sexual attraction. Strength and loyalty so that you could protect and provide for them. He was stronger than Jahl, and had proven his ability to be loyal by working to save their family. He was also fairly certain that she was attracted to him, though if the amount of time she spent in close proximity to Jahl was any indication he had competition on that front.

Jahl was aesthetically pleasing, all augments were, but Khan had more than that, he had presence, authority. Even with the good points the man was sure to have Khan should be the obvious choice. The best choice. The slightest hint that he was interested would have been all the encouragement most women would need, they'd pursue him. Kati hadn't even needed that much to actively demand his attention... Kati was like a cat, batting at a dogs tail to get a reaction, insistently playful. Maya's flirtations were more elusive, the flash of white at the tip of a fox's tail, drawing the chasers forwards even as it disappears into the undergrowth.

"Will any warm body do?" Her tone was teasing, but he could sense the tension behind it. Here was the reason. Why she had pulled away even as her eyes told him she wanted to move closer. Trust. She didn't trust that he actually cared about her. She didn't trust that she was worth his attention. No, not that she thought she wasn't worth it, but that nobody would think she was... It couldn't be that simple could it? There was also the issue with Aldur... he would have to look into that.

"No." He let the word drop into the silence, blunt and full of challenge. Knowing full well what she meant by the question. He liked that she was meeting his eyes, matching his mind. He stood, prowling round the table to stand behind her, he leaned down to speak quietly into her ear. The intimacy calculated to enhance the emphasis, and allow him to scent her. It wasn't like it would tell him much but he drew it in deeply anyway, wanting to know her. "I have one particular body in mind." She shivered lightly. "I want you... come to my quarters this evening." He let the desire and possessiveness leak into his voice slightly, modulating his voice even deeper than usual. Women wanted a man who could be firm, decisive, authoritative. But something was wrong. Tension shot through her. A ripple ran across her tea before she set it down carefully but firmly. One arm moving to cross her stomach, pressing into herself as her body language shifted in an instant. He frowned, glancing sideways to Jahl, whose face was a picture of concern.

"What time?" She had said yes, but it didn't sound like it. Her voice was hollow, depressed almost. Moments before she had been vibrant, she had been everything he could want, confident and teasing. It had drained out of her like the water from a shattered vase, and he had no idea what he had done to cause it. Though it felt like a reaction to something... not just the general changeability of people. She moved away from him, cleaning her cup away, showing him her back the entire time. She'd done the same thing the night before, seemed to shut down, to pull away... How should he respond? Chess had seemed to help before, perhaps if he set a time where they could have dinner then play a few games before moving on to other things. Not to mention he had to try and restore his reputation after losing to her last night, even if only she knew. At least he hoped only she knew, maybe that was what she'd been laughing about with Jahl when he came in. The thought only added to his frustration.

"Nineteen hundred hours." He ignored the glare Jahl shot him, especially as his eyes dropped in submission when Khan glanced his way. Perhaps she was upset because they had wanted to spend tonight together... the very thought hurt. She nodded respectfully, not looking at him as she made her way out the door. "Maya?" Her breath hitched as he said her name, but differently to the day before, pained in some way.

"I am honoured to serve." The same formality and hollowness. The stiffness and awkwardness that he didn't want to cause in her. She didn't stop or look in his direction.

"Maya." Jahl said, and she stopped in the door. "Do you want me to walk with you? I'll be heading to the same deck." He offered, though it meant something else, what was hard to pin down. Finally she looked back, a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you. You finish your breakfast, we can talk over lunch." Her voice was soft, melancholy. Though her eyes did flick in his direction she didn't meet his gaze and, having spoken, left. As Khan moved back to his seat Jahl stabbed a piece of pancake almost viciously. He could understand the man's frustration on one level that he had competition, but she actually seemed hesitant about it, and with Khan as competition that was impressive in itself.

"You plan to have lunch with her." He settled with a mild warning, his tone bland. The beans had gone cold, and the whole meal had lost its appeal with the sudden change in mood. Still Khan continued to eat, he'd had much worse meals and it was important to keep up calorie intake.

"I usually do. Unless there's a specific reason not to. With Gryn if he's awake by then. The three of us always used to." Jahl's voice was deliberately calm too, non-confrontational but not backing down either. Silently making the point that pushing Jahl out would be obvious. He could press the issue, but he had made himself clear enough. "And tomorrow, if she'll eat tomorrow. I'm surprised she had an appetite this morning." Jahl continued casually, seeming to be meaning more than he was saying. Quietly prompting something, as though unsure if Khan would want to know, but leaving it to him to ask. Speaking almost to the plate in front of him as he used one of the last few bites to sop up as much syrup as possible. He didn't want to give the other man the satisfaction of asking, of admitting he knew something Khan didn't, especially about Maya, but he had paid her far more attention over a longer time...

"Why wouldn't she want to eat?" Lack of appetite was a bad sign and mentioning it had the feeling of a warning. Jahl took a long pause before responding, seeming uncertain still, perhaps about giving his competition information. Khan wasn't sure if he could trust what Jahl said, but his voice, when he did speak, was laced with concern.

"She eats less after... after Aldur." He left the details unsaid, though they hung heavy in the room. It almost seemed like a breach of Maya's privacy to discuss this, talking about her, it was clear he felt bad about it, but after a sigh Jahl continued. "He made her feel used, helpless, dirty, all he wants is her body, and any woman will do. Like that's all she's good for, because he doesn't care how brilliant her mind is, or how big her heart is. So she distances herself from it, goes deep inside where he can't touch her. It can take time afterward for her to stop being secretly disgusted by her body and actually feed it." Things certainly made a bit more sense now... but still.

"And you think I'm like that? That I only care about her body? Kati practically throws herself at me and I am uninterested because all I want is sex?" His tone was mocking, challenging, but the glare of disgust it drew from Jahl was what made him growl threateningly. Jahl threw the fork down with a clatter, the now thoroughly drenched piece of pancake falling off the tines back onto the plate. He grabbed it and the other empty one and cleared them away with rough angry motions.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It doesn't matter why you want her. What matters is what she thinks and whether you make her feel like an object, something to be used and discarded." Jahl's voice was bitter. Whether because he couldn't protect Mahalia or because he was losing her himself was unclear, possibly both. Either way he abruptly left the room much as Maya had, leaving Khan there to force himself to finish his breakfast. And now the tea was cold too...


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Star Trek.

It was foolish to be so aggressive with Khan that morning. Risky. Khan could have hit him right there, there still could be a fight at some point he was obviously trying to warn him away from her. Honestly the guy might have been more subtle if he'd just pissed on her. It wouldn't help him, acting this way, pushing people away from Maya and demanding her attention. He'd only piss her off, and she would hate him, or hate herself.

It would probably be safer to tell Khan he had absolutely no interest in Maya, but then he might have to explain why. Why he cared about her but didn't want her himself, which would bring things to him and Gryn... and he didn't know how the others would react. He missed Gryn. He'd only been awake a day, goodness knows how Maya had felt, surrounded by humans with no one she knew in a world she could barely recognise. Then again, perhaps it might have been nice... being away from certain people. She had certainly seemed more confident, being around people who treated her differently all that time must have changed her, until Khan went and put his foot in his mouth.

The odd thing was, Jahl could almost believe Khan actually cared. How long it would last was anyone's guess, but he clearly wasn't only impressed by her body. That's the only thing that could have explained the overwhelming urge to tell him about Maya, about the things she did to herself to survive life as the runt, the scabs that attempted to cover the messy mental wounds. He couldn't stop feeling guilty about betraying her trust and exposing her weakness. Then again he'd never forgive himself if he knew he'd done nothing and he might have been able to get her to the happy ending he knew she really deserved. Speaking of happy endings...

"Jahl, could you come to Cargo Bay Three please?" There was a trace of happiness hidden in her tone and he suspected he knew who was next to be woken up, and just in time for lunch too, though it would be something of breakfast to Gryn. He had gained an assistant during that morning, as more and more of their family awoke, and he shook his head at the woman's attempt to follow him.

"I'll just head to lunch early. We've listed all the different types of seeds and confirmed that they're unharmed so they'll have a good chance of viability. We'll look over the information on the planet to see about discussing possible sites and the appropriate plants to start with then." Jahl said, giving her a polite nod of parting as he headed out.

"Guess who should be waking up in the next few minutes?" Maya smiled as he entered the room. She could be so resilient in some ways, putting things out of mind to focus on other people. He knew tonight would be eating at her, but other than a slight tension in how she held herself she was happy for him, about Gryn. "Khan decided that after yesterday that there needed to be someone with authority present to ensure people would understand their priorities." She swallowed and Jahl could tell she was thinking of Aldur, her hand absently patting the pocket he knew had the hypospray in it. She shook her head slightly before smiling again, clearly choosing to focus on the positive. "However he chose someone who already has a mate, I timed things so she just woke up quarter of an hour ago. I told him I'd be fine if he went for an early lunch to have private time with her. It took a little convincing but he knew Gryn was next and that we're friends so he wouldn't cause trouble. Here." She handed Jahl a cup with a straw in it and he headed to sit by the pod.

The gesture had been obvious, Khan wanted someone to protect her, and he didn't want her spending time around an unattached man. Attachments had a cost though. Jahl smirked before sitting by the pod just in time for the lid to begin to lift. Damn Maya was good at timing.

"I'm here sweetheart, take it easy. I missed you. I've been awake nearly a day, we haven't spent that long apart in months. Well you know, awake. We've been asleep for centuries... Oh how silly of me, here, drink some of this, it'll help." He was babbling, he knew he was babbling, he'd just been worried. Everyone had woken up fine so far, but he'd still worried. Gryn shot him an amused look as he obediently sipped the broth.

"I missed you too, even if I was asleep." Gryn said firmly and smoothly after a few swallows. Then he grabbed Jahl and kissed him the way that he could always feel right to his toes, as if his whole body was involved. When they finally broke the kiss his lips tingled.

"Funnily enough you're assigned to the kitchen. You'll be relieving Kati when you're up for it... goodness only knows what state the galley will be in when we get there... She made stew last night and left the pot on the stove still going. Hopefully she won't have done too much damage." Maya commented, having waited until after the kiss but politely reminding them she was there before things got any more heated. Not that he'd mind getting a bit more heated, but they were sharing a room now, he could wait. Probably. If he had to. He sent a hungry look over Gryn's body.

"Kati cooking?" Gryn's tone was, understandably, one of disbelief. He sighed. "That's going to be a lot of work..." He slowly climbed out of the pod and Jahl helped him, taking the opportunity to grope his ass a little. "I'm glad you're here Maya, I didn't see you when we were all getting in the pods. I was concerned." Gryn's voice was always such a soothing rumble. He made Jahl think of a Great Dane, so large and peaceful, so calm and unflappable, well until he got excited anyway... A grin slid onto his face and he could tell by the raised eyebrow that Gryn knew he'd thought of something dirty. Jahl kissed him just as deeply as before.

"Lets go have lunch." Jahl suggested, heading for the door, they moved aside slightly so Maya could slip between the pair of them to stroll down the hallway companionably. It was comfortable, friendly and familiar, at least until they reached the galley. The place was... well Kati was not handling things well. She looked furious and the kitchen was a mess, the smell of burning hung in the air.

"Kati, do you mind if I take over in here? I did handle most of the cooking before." Gryn asked. He always had the perfect way of dealing with the prickly little bitch, neither subservient enough to encourage her nor authoritative enough to provoke her. Phrase it as a question so she feels she has the ability to say no but ensure she knows better than to do so.

The kitchen was Gryn's undisputed domain before they were frozen, even Khan hadn't contradicted Gryn there. He didn't have a great deal of status in the group but everyone knew when he asked something in a certain tone of voice it was a bad idea to refuse. It wasn't a threat so much as an unspoken agreement that Gryn knew what he was doing and contradicting him on anything kitchen based was the kind of thing that would have him asking every detail of your food orders for the next week, at length. 'Should I peel the potatoes before or after I cook them? How much sugar do you want in the cake mix? Do I grill the tomatoes or fry them?' Every detail until the foolish person cracked and said, publicly, 'Do what you think is best, you're the cook, I just eat here.' Which was actually what Tieven had said when he was on the receiving end.

"Finally!" Kati responded. "You." She spotted Maya... which was not good judging by the look on her face. "Why is it that Khan told me he wanted Gryn to deliver dinner for two to his quarters?" Kati had stalked over and spoken in a venomous whisper but the handful of augments already in the room, having been brave enough to enter and then too afraid of Kati's temper to leave when they saw the food, could surely hear everything. They had fallen silent. Jahl could see Maya's chin drop, her posture respond to Kati's tone, but also to the topic.

"Khan is our leader. When he commands it is our duty to obey." The words were almost automatic, the hint of apology they held only angered Kati more, like blood in the water.

"Don't think he wants you, a pathetic little mouse of a thing like you. He's only interested in you because he's spent so long among the humans and you're practically one of them. He'll get over it. You on the other hand will be just as worthless and weak as you ever were, honestly I'm surprised anyone has any interest in you, even Aldur." Kati was such a vicious little snake and Maya just stood there with her eyes down, not arguing. Though her breath caught at that piece of refuse's name. At least he wasn't here for this. "I clearly have to remind you that you are nothing compared to us, compared to me. You are the scrapings at the bottom of the genetic vat."

"Kati." Jahl hadn't even realised he was going to say anything until it came out. He hated the way she was clearly making Maya feel, but interfering ran he risk of making things worse. And now he had spoken but he had nothing. No idea what to say next. Not that he was given the chance, Kati swung at him, striking him across the face, Jahl didn't even see it coming. It knocked him back a step, there had been a lot of anger in that punch.

"Kati Stop!" Maya shouted and Jahl winced. She should have said please, should have made it a request, but she hadn't. Anything that could be interpreted as an attempt to tell her what to do would give Kati an opening, and there would be nothing anyone could do to protect her.

"What did you say? Was that an order? Are you challenging my authority?" Kati's voice was gloating ice and an ugly smile lit her face. The mood in the room shifted, and Jahl expected to see Maya collapse into herself, give way before Kati's fury, instead her jaw tightened and she lifted her head.

"If I have to." You could hear the silence of a dozen augments holding their breath at Maya's response. "If it is the only way to get you to stop taking your anger out on us. Jahl has done nothing to you, I've done nothing to you. It is not my fault what Khan wants, he is the only one in control of that." Her voice was steady, quiet and determined, as though the fear had grown too much and simply disappeared leaving the eerie calm of a cornered animal, waiting for the right moment, the one which everything hung on.

"You think you're better than me?" The incredulity was harsh in her tone. "I could tear you apart."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but I do know one thing. I could have killed you. I could have rigged your pod to malfunction, I could have left you behind, I could still program the computer to lock you in your quarters tonight and cut off life support. I could have killed Aldur yesterday, I could have given him poison instead of sedative. Killing people is not hard, it is not impressive. If you kill me, I will be dead and you will still be a deeply unhappy person whose only joy in life is making sure other people are even more unhappy than you are." Why was Maya provoking her more? Making her more angry? It made no sense, yet while the tension in Kati's body spoke of fury, Maya's was full of anticipation, wire tight and poised on the knife edge of a moment, waiting for something. Time seemed to stretch as the two faced each other and then... Kati swung at Maya and he could have sworn he saw a small triumphant smile on Maya's face.

A/N - I know... it's evil to stop there, but I will get right onto writing the next chapter and this is honestly where I think it's the best place to switch back to Khan's point of view... please don't be too upset with me in the reviews... *winces and hides from flying stones*


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Star Trek.

I told you I'd get right to work on it... hope you like it.

He had expected the place to be less than perfect with Kati in charge, he had expected to have to tolerate watching Mahalia spend time with Jahl, what he had not expected was to walk into the room just as Kati took a swing at Maya. Though perhaps he should have, Kati had always had a short temper and a tendency to take her frustrations out on those weaker than her. She was a spoiled brat.

It seemed Mahalia had been expecting it too, she dropped out of the way into a crouch that turned seamlessly into a leg swipe, taking Kati to the floor. The shock on Kati's face was priceless but he moved forward, wanting to protect Maya, Kati was stronger and faster. Tactics and surprise could only carry her so far, she had known what Kati would do and done something unexpected... she'd still get hurt. Jahl and Gryn held him back, with a small shake of their heads, and he realised this wasn't Kati simply striking out, it was a dominance fight. Why would Maya challenge Kati? Why would she start this? He couldn't interfere, if he did before one of them admitted defeat then Kati would definitely kill Maya, and it wouldn't be a fight like this, she'd hunt her down and kill her. At least most of the time both people survived a dominance battle.

Kati kicked out there was a nasty crunching sound as she hit Maya's leg. Her rage made it wild and sloppy but Maya was fragile, and it would take a lot more to hurt Kati. Maya landed half on top of Kati and was moving before she'd even stopped falling. She reached both her hands over to one of Kati's shoulders, gripping it as she slid towards the other side, using her body weight and momentum to turn Kati. The same motion allowing her to dodge a blow which would have broken her jaw, though instead it landed against her collarbone with a sharp crack. Despite the pain she must have been feeling Maya made no sound. It made the grunt of surprise as Kati was turned onto her stomach that much louder.

The silence she moved with almost made her seem like something else, a force of nature wrapped in delicacy. A fierce jungle cat in the body of a kitten, no less savage but so very small... Khan's jaw tensed as he stood, unable to do anything. Everyone's eyes were transfixed by the battle but he saw movement closer at hand, the adrenaline caused by his fear for her making him even more aware of things than usual. Gryn gently took Jahl's hand, and Jahl squeezed back.

There was a faint puff of sound and his eyes shot back to see Maya had scrambled on top of Kati's back, using her weight on the small of Kati's back to hold her in place. Kati's elbow thumped into Maya's side but as she went to put her hand back on the floor to try and push up Maya pushed against her elbow and the arm slipped straight out along the floor. Before Kati had chance to realise how important it was to prevent it, Maya's foot was on her elbow, pinning it in place and preventing Kati from getting it under her properly to throw Maya off.

It had been less than a minute and Maya had almost incapacitated Kati despite having done almost no damage at all and taking a lot herself. It was a precarious position though; if Kati was able to get her other arm underneath her and bent she'd be able to push herself up and throw Maya off. Desire ran through him, hot and quick, a shining wire thin thread in the fog of concern for her. She was a better fighter than he ever imagined, than any of them had imagined, her mind dancing ahead of her opponent to compensate for her body. She was more determined and forceful than he dreamed, and yet the savagery was deliberate and tempered, directed and purposeful. She put every ounce of energy where it would do the most good, where she could find the most leverage, where she could direct the fight. None of it was spent on protecting herself, none on hurting Kati, it was all a perfect symphony of control, both of herself and the other woman. Even her injuries only fed into the relentless conviction of her movements.

Her knees rested on Kati's back her right foot against Kati's right elbow, but her left foot sat awkwardly and was already showing signs of swelling. Her left shoulder was not looking much better, he was certain her collarbone was broken. Maya had moved swiftly but she needed this over fast, she couldn't keep taking damage like this. If the slightest thing went wrong she would lose, but everyone could see the possibility there, the check, though not the check mate. She was close. He could almost taste it for her.

Kati screamed as Mahalia's good hand clamped against her shoulder, just above the collar bone. What she was doing was anyone's guess but it seemed precise and painful. Instead of pulling her free arm under her to push up and away Kati reached back to grab Maya's broken collarbone, her fingers digging in. All the colour fled from Mahalia's face, she almost looked like she was going to be sick, but only a slight gasp for air escaped her and that was nearly hidden in Kati's groaning. All the pain was swallowed, and though they could see it, Kati couldn't. She must have felt the fracture beneath her fingers.

Despite how much it must hurt, Mahalia pulled her other arm up to grip the other side of Kati's neck, pressing hard and Kati screamed again. For several very long seconds they were locked together in agony, neither moving as sweat gathered on Maya's brow and Kati panted out rough mewls of pain.

"Give in." Maya spoke quietly but Kati heard her, her eyes were squeezed tight with the effort of not letting emotion into her voice. It held depth and authority that shocked everyone, a soft certainty that surrender was the only option.

"How, how did you do this? I'm stronger than you..." The words were gasped out. There was tension as everyone, even Khan focused on catching the response.

"Not where it matters and I'm smarter." Maya's forehead was dropping slightly, the pain must be excruciating. But Kati's hand dropped away, slamming against the floor loudly, leaving blood and he could see where both Kati's nails and Maya's collarbone had broken the skin as Kati had gripped her shoulder. Kati was still entirely undamaged. Maya must have eased up because Kati's breathing eased, before she screamed again as Maya tightened her grip before loosening it, a reminder that Kati had to give in properly before it would be safe for Maya to move away.

"You win." The words were a whisper but not an augment in the room failed to hear them.

Maya rolled off Kati awkwardly, onto her good side. Her breathing rough and pained as she scooted herself backwards. Khan hated that she looked so broken. Yet despite the injuries, perhaps even because of them, she seemed stronger, more real, than he had ever seen her before. He wanted to push past Jahl and Gryn and pick her up, take her away from everyone else, everything that could ever hurt her again like this. He even took the step forward to take her into his arms but a single word stopped him before he could even pass the others.

"Jahl?" He watched the other augment lift her gently, sure to have her leaning towards her good arm. Gryn lifted her other arm across, her hand gripping Jahl's shirt to hold it steady. "Thank you." Her face buried into his shoulder. She had wanted him for comfort and protection... she'd turned to him, not Khan.

"You can't even stand." Kati said derisively.

"Yet she beat you. Broken and bloody she beat you and she didn't even have to do more than bruise you to do it. If that. You will show your superior some respect." It came out a growl, his jealousy mixing with his anger and both fueling the threat behind his words.

"Khan?" Maya's voice was surprised. She hadn't chosen Jahl over him, she hadn't even known he was there. But then he had arrived when the fight started and had other things to concentrate on. She looked up slightly, but didn't pull away from Jahl at all.

"Yes, Khan." Kati responded sullenly. "Congratulations on your win, Mia."

"Call her Mahalia. And didn't I warn you what would happen if you harmed her?" Khan demanded, stalking towards the woman.

"The runt challenged me. Dominance fights are between the two people involved, nobody else." Her confusion was understandable, that was the way things worked, nobody interfered and, theoretically at least, nobody held grudges about it afterward. "I was within my rights to defend... to attempt to defend my status." He couldn't punish her for that... it was one of the basic aspects of their society. But still he glared at her. He had attempted to protect her and now look at the state of things.

"Khan, please..." Maya spoke, interrupting their staring contest, there was that pleading in her tone again. The one she'd had when she asked for the humans' lives, that said she cared about what she would say and was unsure if he would listen but sure that he should. "She's telling the truth. I challenged her. If you have to punish anyone it should be me." The attention in the room was palpable. No-one ever did anything like that, offering to take someone else's punishment, she didn't even know what it would be. "Just... if I could go to sickbay first?" Did she think he wouldn't punish her? Not that he would for this, but was that why she offered, knowing he wouldn't do it? Or maybe one of the blows had hit her head and she wasn't thinking clearly?

"A challenge is between the two of you." He finally admitted slowly. But he still felt the need to punish Kati somehow, for how she treated Maya, for the pain she caused, and not just physically. Which gave him an idea... "That covers the injuries, but I ordered you to show her some respect, as someone who saved all of us. An order you have not obeyed." Her head dropped, the confidence she had before shattered, now it was time to grind it into the dust, to hit Kati where it would sting the longest, her pride. "Your new assignment, now Gryn is Head Chef again, is Galley Assistant. You're in charge of cleaning the galley, the tables, the floor, the pots, as well as anything and everything set to you by Gryn. I don't care if you outrank him outside this room, in this room you answer to him and he answers only to me. Something we've all known to be true about the kitchen but which I'm making official. You will show up on time, you will not leave early, you will show respect and diligence or I will deal with you. Don't count on someone standing up for you again... metaphorically speaking." He realised Maya wasn't actually capable of standing right now. Turning to Jahl he spoke simply. "Go." Jahl nodded, turning to carry Maya out the room.

"I'll send some food up as soon as I get things sorted in here okay?" Gryn said quietly to the two of them. "You had me scared there for a moment." Khan squashed the jealousy at the concern and affection in Gryn's voice. After his talk with Jahl this morning he knew better than to object. They were her friends, whatever else they may be, and she needed friends, they'd help to look after her.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Star Trek.

Some warnings for language near the end, but it's deserved.

That had been the scariest thing she'd ever deliberately done. She'd known when Khan had started to show attention to her that it would be coming. Kati was an absolute tyrant of the women and nearly as bad with the men. She wouldn't tolerate anyone getting more attention than her, especially from Khan. She'd just keep pushing and making her life miserable until something snapped. What had really done it was when the woman went after her friends.

She hadn't expected to actually beat Kati. She'd just known that the only way to stand a chance was for Kati to be angry enough to be stupid. She'd learned a few tricks in the year since she'd awoken, not that they would have been enough by themselves. It was determination, desperation and a hefty dose of luck that had pulled her through relatively intact, let alone victorious. That and the fact that Kati wasn't really as good a fighter as she thought she was, she had strength but very little actual training and most people were too afraid of her to stand up to her. In the end it was pain that settled things, Kati wasn't used to having to deal with it, being sturdy enough to seldom get injured, while for Mahalia it was something she was more used to than she liked. If you accepted the pain, acknowledged it was happening but didn't let it stop you... well you ended up in sickbay, but at least nobody could take that win away from her. Kati could kill her, break every bone in her body, throw her out the airlock, but nobody would forget that Mahalia had beaten her. And even if they did, she'd always know.

Despite the pain she felt wonderful. For the first time she wasn't just the runt, she wasn't invisible, she had stood up and made herself heard. She felt free. More so even than when she'd been in hiding as a human. It reminded her of something she'd heard before, though she couldn't remember when. No power on earth can govern a human being, however feeble, who withholds his or her consent. It was true, you could only break them, they have to agree to bend. She felt giddy, and slightly dizzy, and kind of like she wanted to throw up...

"Nearly there, just a little further." Jahl's voice was soothing and she realised she was crying. Whether from happiness or pain was anyone's guess. Perhaps she was a little hysterical from the endorphins and the fading adrenaline, either way she suddenly burst into helpless giggles, which only made her shoulder let out a fresh jolt of pain as it was jostled. The look on Kati's face when Khan told her off, it was stuck in her mind and she couldn't stop, couldn't breathe for the laughter. "Okay sweetheart I think you're going into shock..." He was probably right, but she couldn't quite find the strength to care, like she'd used it all up earlier. "I'm glad these doors are automatic, can you imagine me trying to get you through them by myself if they weren't?" She didn't really have to remember, they'd done it before. This wasn't the first time she'd needed his help after a fight, but it was the first one she'd won. She'd won. She'd won and everything would change. The giggles turned to sobs with barely a breath between the two as the fear of what would happen now rushed through her.

Jahl was a good medic, he'd had to be at times. He dosed her up with pain meds, set the breaks and gave her a transfusion of his own blood to help her heal faster. At some point Gryn showed up with food, but things were all a bit swirly by then, she managed to eat something... She must have fallen asleep. The lights were low when she woke up, but Jahl was still there, his face lit by the glow of a padd, the door had opened, she couldn't quite see who was in the doorway but she was a woman, talking quietly with Jahl.

"I've come up with a list of the possible locations that fit the criteria you gave me." She commented handing a padd to Jahl and receiving his in turn. "Do you want me to bring some food down here?" She asked as Maya gradually pushed herself to sitting.

"What time is it?" Both of them looked at her in surprise as she spoke, at least she assumed the woman did, all the light was behind her.

"Eighteen Thirty." Jahl commented as he set the padd down and moved over. He tried to stop her getting up. "Relax, I'm sure Khan doesn't expect you to show up after what happened earlier. Not to mention you should avoid putting too much weight on that ankle, I would say you'd be fine with a crutch but you had to go and break your collarbone on the same side rather than the other one." He teased gently, she was sure he had been expecting a lot worse... she had been too.

"Did he say that, specifically?" She asked. If he'd said it then she could relax, but if he hadn't... She wasn't sure what he wanted, if it was something from her dreams or a twisted nightmare version. He wanted to spend time with her, but why? The way he'd phrased it had sent her mind flashing back, to terror and filth. But then he'd defended her to Kati, told her to show her some respect. She wanted to think that he cared enough that he wouldn't expect her to go hurt, or even simply against her wishes, but she was terrified he was just a better looking and more intelligent version of Aldur.

"No..." He sighed, glancing at the figure in the doorway. "You go get dinner and call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow at oh eight hundred." He waited until she'd left before continuing. "I don't think he'll mind if you are too injured to go, I can pop up and say I have given you a sedative and you need to sleep it off, or say I messed the dose up because you need less than the rest of us or because the hyposprays are unfamiliar technology and I accidentally set it wrongly." The offer was tempting... but she needed to know. What kind of a man was he, and what did he expect of her.

"Thank you, but I'm going. Now, will you help me get next door or do I have to hop?" She asked, wincing slightly as she lifted her ankle off the bed. It had been set neatly and she healed fast, especially with the transfusion, but there was no way she should put weight on it for at least a day, more likely two or three. The collar bone was a bit better off, but she'd keep the sling on.

"Next door?" He asked, but when she nodded he sighed and moved to help her, his arm going around her waist to give her support. "You could always order me to, you're my superior now remember?" He joked, though there was a slight edge in it, concern, he should know better than to think she'd be like that but the worry was still there.

"Hmmmm... well I might order you and Gryn not to make out quite so loudly in the middle of the dramatic parts." She responded with a smile. They managed to get to her doorway. "Computer, open the door, authorisation Ensign Mary O'Donnel, seven five Juliet whiskey nine."

"So this is your secret bedroom. I wondered where it was. It's nice." He commented as he helped her in. "And a security code too? I would say you were being paranoid but we both know it's understandable. Are you sure I can't convince you to just stay in? Get some sleep?"

"I'm going to need some help getting changed... Unless you think blood is the new latest fashion." Mahalia gestured to her shoulder. Jahl sighed. "Look, I want to believe he's considerate enough to at the very least accept a sick note but until you gave me that transfusion earlier I still had a huge bruise down my side that he put there. Given the rest of the damage I've taken today do you really think I should risk pushing my luck? I mean I actually beat Kati. Me. It makes me curious and terrified and excited but I can't just not go." She went to shrug then remembered not to. "Now are you going to help me or are you going to stand there and laugh when I fall on my ass trying to get the trousers off? I don't have a huge amount of time here."

"Fine." Jahl finally relented. "I'll never forget the look on Kati's face when she landed on her ass though." And they both laughed. It was good having him back. She didn't really have the time for modesty and it wasn't like he hadn't seen her undressed before.

They were just on time when they entered the residential level after he'd helped her into a blouse with flowing sleeves that almost hid the sling and black trousers. Jahl had his arm around her waist again as she wouldn't use a wheelchair or let him carry her. They were passing one of the rooms when they heard a loud thump inside and a shout of pain. Mahalia's eyes widened as she realised it was Aldur's room. Who was in there with him? What poor woman was stuck in the same hell she had had to endure? She lunged towards the door, Jahl coming with her and struggling to keep her stable but she just couldn't walk past. Her good hand smacked against the door, hard and repeatedly.

"Aldur! Aldur you bastard! Open this door and let her out or so help me I will cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you! Do you hear me? I will rasp that sad excuse of a penis off with a cheesegrater and use lemon juice to wash the blood off as I go! Open this..." The door opened and she nearly fell forward, though, again, Jahl managed to catch her. The man standing on the other side of the door was not who she expected though. "Khan?" Behind him Aldur groaned in a crumpled heap on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Star Trek.

Just to warn you, I cried writing this chapter, quite a bit... so mushiness warning ahead.

He'd just popped Aldur's shoulder back into place after having dislocated it, his cry muffled in a pillow, when she banged on the door. He'd have thought she'd stay away from this room. It was surprising she wasn't in sickbay to be honest and Khan had been careful to stick to causing pain that could be dealt with here instead of there to avoid him seeing her there, or being that close to her room. The threats she yelled made him grin. Even injured and near helpless she had such fire in her.

"If you touch her again I will hold you down so that she can carry out those threats." The pleased note to his voice only emphasised the dark promise of his quiet words as he moved toward the door. There was a horrible feeling deep in the pit of his stomach though, the sheer vehemence only served to nudge more at the unpleasant truth he knew he had yet to face about what had happened between her and Aldur.

"Khan?" She almost fell toward him, but Jahl caught her. He let his eyes slide over her figure slowly before responding. Aldur groaned. Maya's arm was in a sling and her ankle covered in plaster but the bruises were gone from her cheeks. The rich green of her blouse made her eyes stand out even more. The firm hold of Jahl's hand at her waist sent a twinge of jealousy through him, not that he could blame her for needing help. What was she even doing moving around like this? She should be resting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as the pair of them shifted out of his way and he was able to move into the hallway, the door closing smoothly behind him. Was Jahl taking her to his quarters in this state? He glared at the other man a little, that he might put his own urges ahead of her comfort. She was trembling slightly, he hoped she was not afraid of him, though she seemed to almost use her fear to fuel her courage he didn't want her to have to do that over him. He wanted to protect her, to care for her, to make her feel safe.

"I was..." She swallowed, a tension flickering through her and a sudden wariness in her eyes. "...reporting to your quarters as ordered." A hardness had entered her tone, but it faded again as she continued, a touch of vulnerability replacing it. "I heard... I thought Aldur had someone in there with him... not you. I just... The one thing worse than him doing it to me would be knowing he was doing it to someone else and I did nothing to stop it." Her eyes had dropped for that sentence, which held traces of confession. The trembling had worsened. He could almost imagine what she meant. Knowing she'd been hurting right under his nose for so long and he hadn't even noticed, it was the worst thing he had ever felt. "I love my family." The words sounded broken, like they had in the cargo bay. A whisper of a promise to herself. How she could care about even Aldur after this he didn't know, and he wasn't even certain what this was. He knew, really, but he let that thought drop to focus on her right now. A tear trembled on her cheek and he wiped it away, though he noticed Jahl's free hand had moved to do the same. Instead he rested it on her good shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze as Khan's hand tucked under Maya's chin, tilting it so that she looked at him.

"He doesn't deserve a single thought from you, let alone love." He stared deep into her eyes, as if he could will her to be happier, to forget everything which had gone before. "I would never order anyone to come to my quarters unwillingly, especially injured. I hope you know that." Her posture seemed to melt in relief. She had actually thought he might have meant it that way, not that he could truly blame her given the way her _family_ had treated her so far. If anything the tears came harder, as though she had been holding them back before but the relief dissolved her defences. Jahl awkwardly cleared his throat. Khan stepped forward, gently but firmly taking her from the other man and sweeping her up to carry her as her face buried into his shoulder.

Speaking of family, he turned to face Jahl, unsure whether to admit to the other augment where Maya's room was as she had gone to such lengths to hide it. There, down the corridor, was Kati, though neither of the other two had noticed her yet. It made it even more complicated, Kati would want to know where he was taking her. He supposed he could say sickbay... He was about to point her out to Jahl and Maya but she chose that moment to continue speaking, and though he knew it to be personal and perhaps something she wouldn't want Kati to hear, he couldn't bring himself to interrupt for fear that this intimacy, this openness, would shatter.

"When I say I love my family... It's not about Aldur, not really. I mean it is, it's about everyone, but it's not him I'm thinking of. It's about the other women." Jahl might have noticed that Khan was looking over his shoulder if he wasn't so focused on Maya. As it was Kati stopped, frozen, her eyes widening slightly as she realised the nature of the conversation she was overhearing. This wasn't the place for it. "When he was... with me, he wasn't with them. It helps a little to remember that. Even if they never cared about me." Kati's eyes dropped from his. Suddenly she spun on her heel and left, he had expected her to try and eavesdrop as long as possible, but perhaps she had lost her appetite after that particular morsel of other people's business.

"We should get you somewhere you can put that foot up properly." He wasn't sure how else to respond, though he did press a kiss to her temple. "My quarters are closer than yours, but if you'd rather not? Or perhaps you'd prefer to go to Jahl's?" He asked the last bit with false cheerfulness. The slight frown as she looked up at him showed that she had noticed. She looked up at him searchingly, seemingly finding some answer in his eyes though he didn't even know the question.

He couldn't help but marvel again at the fragile strength of her, he had compared her to a butterfly, to a fox disappearing into the undergrowth, but as he looked at the teardrop trembling on her eyelash he realised she was water. She was soft as the spring rains, hard as ice. When quiet and still she could almost slip into the background, you might look into her and see only yourself, but in turbulence she caught the light. Powerful as a waterfall and ephemeral as a rainbow. No matter what happened to her she was still herself, and beautiful for all the damage, like scattered droplets.

"Jahl has plans this evening." There was a soft smile on her lips, a secret there, something she wasn't saying that amused her. It was frustrating but anything that took that ache from her eyes was a good thing. Whatever the plans were, she approved. It almost sounded like Jahl would be with someone else. But then why would she be happy about him being with another woman if they cared as much for each other as they seemed to? "I know what men expect when they invite a woman into their room..." The puzzle of Jahl slid from his head as he focused on the subtle question in her tone. She seemed to be interested but hesitant, which was no wonder. Hope shone in her, a desire to trust despite repeated betrayal, a battered heart offering affection freely though it still bled from old wounds.

"Chess?" It was more offer than question, he knew what she had meant. There was an odd feeling in his chest, it ached like a new muscle he'd never known he had complaining after lack of use. He bent forward slowly, careful to give her time to object, but all she did was let her eyes slip to his lips and back as her pulse quickened. When their lips touched it was soft, sweet, a gentle press that, though closed mouthed, was filled with sensual promise. It was the first sip of ice cold water after wandering in the desert. It was just enough to allow him a taste of its sweetness but not scratch the surface of the thirst. But reluctantly he pulled away. If nothing else she was really teaching him self-control. "I want you, but only when you are ready."

"There's more wrong with me than just broken bones." She responded. The shakiness of her voice testament not only to her having felt something in the kiss as well but also the uncertainty she still held about herself.

"I know. You've survived this far though, you'll heal." She nodded, it seemed like part agreement with his statement and part consent for him to take her to his room. As Khan straightened to turn with her Jahl cleared his throat once more.

"I'll see you in the morning Maya, just have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She chuckled lightly. "Actually, scratch half the stuff I would do off the list too, at least until you're a bit better." Jahl stepped into their personal space, glancing up at Khan's glare but continuing regardless, though he supposed he posed less threat than usual with his arms full of Maya. He bent to kiss her forehead and whisper something to her, quietly enough that as close as he was Khan didn't quite catch it. Whatever it was it made her look at Jahl as he stood as if for confirmation, which he gave with an easy smile and a wink before strolling off down the hallway.

He still wasn't sure if he should be concerned about the other man, but as she looked up at him, so full of hope and desire he found it hard to care just now. He had this complicated, fragile, determined, unstoppable, beautiful woman in his arms, letting him take her to his room, and, even if they could do the barest fraction of the things he wanted to do with her, everything else could wait.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Star Trek.

Apologies to everyone wanting more Khalia (Khan and Mahalia), which I think is probably everyone... This chapter just sort of insisted on being written...

Kati had perhaps heard more than she should have. She liked to know people's secrets, it made it easier to know how to manipulate them or to blackmail them. This one though, it was different. It was the first one she wished she didn't know.

Mia had been weak and hurt and alone and she'd worried about them? Perhaps it was just something she said to impress Khan... but the way she behaved... The thoughts nagged at her as she made her way through the ship, no particular destination in mind, just wanting to be alone. She finally ended up in the hangar bay, sitting in the shadows of the seldom visited room. Mia, Mahalia rather, Khan was right, she deserved that much at least... Mahalia had thrown herself at that door, her shouts had hidden the sound of the turbolift opening. She had been injured already, been hurt already, hadn't known who might be on the other side of the door or what Aldur might do after the way she dealt with him before, and she'd done it anyway.

Idly Kati rubbed at the small bruise above her collar bone. Only the grip on Mia's, _Mahalia's, _uninjured side had even left a mark, yet it had felt like her whole body was blazing in agony, her head especially. The position they had been in, she could have broken Kati's elbow by stamping on it, her nose against the floor, could have gone for her eyes, yet she had done none of those things. She had done what she needed to in order to win and nothing more. In spite of what Kati had done to her. She still had blood under her fingernails where it was difficult to clean by washing in a sink. She'd finished it by protecting her from Khan. Perhaps she had known that he wouldn't hurt her, that he cared for her, but there was still no reason for it. Kati would probably have been okay, Khan wouldn't have truly killed her for a challenge... probably... there were witnesses... but that she said anything at all, that she risked his displeasure, why would she do that?

"I love my family." The words breathed out of her into the space. Whether an answer to her own question or a promise falling unbidden in the darkness she didn't know. Though the room failed to echo them back to her they resonated in her mind. For the first time she began to feel bad about how she had treated the other woman, how they all had. She had known about Aldur, had let it happen as the way things worked, even as good as encouraged it, and the other women hadn't been much better thanks to Kati's influence. Then Mahalia had been so passionate, so brave in her outrage, her righteous fury.

Compassion was weakness, caring was weakness, that's what they'd always been taught. Yet Mahalia had beaten her. If she was as weak as they had all believed then how would she have done it? Her collar bone had been broken, she could remember feeling it under her fingers as it gave way completely, the pop of the skin as it broke the surface, many people would have passed out from the pain alone, yet she had barely made a sound. Her body was weak, the damage was testament to that, but how many people could have stayed silent through that? What did it say about her will? Kati had never really considered different kinds of strength before, aside from the women and the men being judged against different scales, yet physical strength had not been the deciding factor.

The most thought provoking part of the whole thing was the jealousy. She had been jealous of Mahalia having Khan's attention before, but in that moment, in the hallway, when he told her he hadn't meant to order her to his rooms, she hadn't just been jealous of the way he looked at her. The way she looked at him, just before she dissolved into tears, that's what really stung. That was what had made her edge closer, to hear more of what she was saying, only to stop when Khan noticed her. That look, that openness, that mixture of adoration and hope... she wanted that. She wanted to feel that much, that deeply. Caring was a weakness but she craved it like a blind person might crave sight. Despite knowing it to be something every ounce of their upbringing said was wrong, she longed to be weak if it meant she could feel that beautiful vulnerability. She had never looked at Khan like that, never felt like that about anyone, she had wanted Khan because he was the best and she had believed she deserved the best. Never in her life had Kati been less sure of her superiority than in this moment, alone in the shadows of the hangar.

After a while she slowly made her way back towards the more populated areas of the ship. She didn't want to go to her quarters yet, they shared a wall with Khan's after all, but she'd had about as much of her own thoughts as she could stand. Unfortunately the conversation she came across wasn't much better.

"Kati, is it true the runt beat you in a fight? Is she the leader of the women now?"

"That can't be right can it?"

"I was there, Kati wound up on the floor practically pinned, and the runt was bleeding everywhere but she didn't make a sound and Kati was screaming but she wasn't even hurt. I don't know how she did it but my theory is she found a way to push her pain into Kati."

The three women were practically talking over each other in their gabbling. It was making the faint headache she had left from whatever Mahalia had done worse. She held up a hand for silence, which she got and took a deep breath.

"Her name is Mahalia, and that is what we are going to call her. That is what everyone is to call her unless told otherwise." They seemed about to protest but Kati knew how to maintain attention and whatever it was they were going to say died in their throats. "She beat me. I doubt she could do it again but she won't have to." It was only now, actually talking, that the decision crystalised in her mind. She wouldn't fight Mahalia again, not because she was afraid she'd lose, though part of her was, it would be humiliating, the main reason was that she wasn't so sure anymore that she should be the one in charge. Her instincts told her to win, to rule, to conquer, but what had she done with her power? "According to Khan, Mahalia saved all our lives. I don't know if it's true but I do know that I'm curious to see what she does as an encore. Each of us has had others below us, even the lowest of us was above her, I know what any of us would do, I want to see if she is any different." Something told her Mahalia just might be. "But if anyone else challenges her and becomes our leader I will take them down. I may tolerate being second but certainly nothing lower."

"You're actually going to let her be in charge?" The surprise was predictable and to be honest Kati was nearly as surprised as they were, though she hid it better.

"For the moment. I expect everyone else to do the same." Kati strode off as the women began chattering over each other again. By morning every woman on the ship would likely know, well the ones that had awoken, there were still quite a few people in the cryo-pods. She could almost feel a new way of life on the horizon, she wasn't sure if she'd like it or not but Mahalia seemed the only one to take them there. It wasn't like someone wouldn't challenge Mahalia later if things went poorly. Kati headed for her quarters, hopefully Khan and Mahalia would have finished by now and she could get some sleep.

Her position was precarious, there may well be people eyeing up what status she had after Khan's punishment, but Kati had been their leader a long time. Many of them would be too afraid to cross her, and the ones that wouldn't were familiar concerns, they had always been waiting for an opportunity. As much as everything was changing, in many ways it was the same as ever... apart from Mahalia. She had changed a lot, but then she'd had a year to work on it, if she could change maybe they all could. The question was whether they should or not.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Star Trek.

Sorry this one took a little longer than usual, but you go where the muse takes you or she pouts and goes on strike. She felt like working on something else for a bit. But it's here now.

She sat with her back against the headrest of his bed, her ankle elevated and her back supported. She had seemed concerned when he first seated her there, until he settled on the opposite side nearer to the foot of the bed, facing each other diagonally across the chessboard between them. Despite the distance it felt intimate, comfortable and yet intriguing. He was seeing a side of her few people seemed to, relaxed, well mostly. He couldn't help but be a bit frustrated though that she was beating him again.

"You know I do have something of an advantage." He must have frowned when he realised she was three moves away from checkmate. What advantage was she thinking of? Being injured? Having been shaken by her encounter outside Aldur's quarters? If anything he had the advantage and he was losing. "I know how you play, I'm used to playing against you." They'd played against each other, something he had been about to point out when she clarified. "You're used to playing against me when I wasn't trying to win, I'm playing differently now and your expectations are throwing you off." She was right... but she was also being generous, he was fairly certain she was simply better than him.

He had wanted to impress her, clearly this was not the way. Perhaps they shouldn't play chess together anymore... but then she'd still know that she had beaten him and she seemed to enjoy their games. It was, in a way, a part of their relationship with each other, a positive link to a past that was otherwise painful in many ways, especially for her. She was smiling, she'd even laughed at a joke he'd made without thinking. He'd picked the habit up from the humans during his time blending in. Hearing the music of her response at least there was one good thing from those experiences.

"Are you jealous, of Jahl's plans?" He had promised himself he wouldn't mention the other man. But they had discussed their time among the humans, music and technology. It would feel odd to discuss their time before, odd to ask about what he should remember but didn't because he hadn't considered her important. He wasn't sure which of the other augments would be safe topics, after having discovered the way they treated her. But she liked Jahl, and she had seemed to approve, and he was curious...

"No." She seemed about to say more but hesitated. Then she let out a long sigh. "It's not my secret to tell... so lets just say I learned a long time ago that I'm not his type." He studied her face carefully. There was the barest trace of old disappointment, she'd considered Jahl once then, but she seemed truly to be over it, to have accepted it. Not only that but she seemed glad about it. But why would he have refused her? Khan hadn't seen him spending time with any of the women other than Maya, he was always with either her or... Gryn. She knew the moment he realised, he could see it on her face. He had wondered why she'd put the two of them in together when she was in charge of assignments, she could have made some other people share instead.

He wasn't sure what to feel about it. What they were doing. They had been taught it was pathetic, something done by men who weren't capable of attracting a woman as a last resort. But then lots of things they had been taught were pathetic he was considering differently these days. And Jahl had been capable of not only attracting a woman, but maintaining a close relationship after revealing his lack of interest. Perhaps it was a waste of augment DNA but there were fewer women than men on board anyway and if it meant he wasn't interested in Maya... Khan could deal with that. Maya looked concerned. Waiting for his reaction to the situation.

"I see." He smiled and the relief in her sigh was almost palpable. He reached out, brushing a stray curl from her face and running his fingers gently down to her chin. He was careful to keep his touch soft, barely touching the skin. She shivered and he made to pull away but she met his eyes, her lips slightly parted and he found himself leaning in instead.

His lips touched hers and she leaned forward to meet him, pressing her mouth to his. Her hand slipped to the back of his neck, fingers slipping into his hair and gripping as she held him to her, as if he had any intention of pulling away now. The kiss before had been the barest of touches but this was hungry and as her tongue ran over his bottom lip he opened himself to it. She was inexperienced at this, he could tell that much, but it felt pure and desperate and... right. It felt right.

His hand clenched in the sheets to avoid pulling her to him the same way she was him. She was delicate, in more ways than one, and he had to be so very careful with her. But even just this was unlike being with any other woman. It was the thunder of waterfalls and the warm caress of the monsoon after the dry season. She moaned into him and he swallowed it, the hand that had been tucked under her chin falling to her waist. He slipped it under her blouse to run his fingers across the skin of her stomach, she let out a delicious whimper. A rumble of pleasure escaped him at the sound of it.

His heart was racing as her hand slipped from his neck to rest against his chest as they finally broke the kiss, still sitting so close their noses were almost touching. "You're beautiful." He whispered. She was, her eyes wide with desire, her face flushed and her lips reddened by their kiss, she was beautiful. If this is what she looked like now he desperately wanted to see her undone and writhing beneath him. He ached to bury himself in her, but that wouldn't happen tonight. He doubted his eyes, or his trousers for that matter, did much to hide the direction of his thoughts. He knew that she noticed. But he didn't say anything about it and neither did she.

He pressed another kiss to her lips, briefer this time, almost a promise of more to come. He moved the chessboard to the table, scooping up the pieces that they had scattered and dumping them on top of it unceremoniously. Turning back to the bed he noticed her hiding a yawn. She'd already slept quite a bit today but she was injured and the body healed best during sleep. Clearly her body was trying to deal with things. He should offer to take her back to her room, but he didn't want to. He wanted her to stay here.

He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his shirt, watching her face as he did so. Her eyes slid over his skin hungrily, but there was wariness there when they finally met his. Longing tempered by fear, Aldur had gotten off lightly earlier, he'd have to revisit him. Khan left his trousers untouched, despite the tightness in them and stretched out along the bed slowly, getting comfortable. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the moment as he felt her looking at him before she shuffled down the bed to lie beside him. He reached over to hold her hand, lifting it up between them he let his eyes flick open as he turned to look at her, pressing a kiss to her hand before setting it back down, his fingers still entwined with hers. "Do you want me to take you back to your quarters?" He asked, she swallowed but shook her head, shuffling closer so that he could feel the warmth of her all down his side.

"You said you needed a hot water bottle." She responded with mock seriousness, making him smile.

"I did." He leaned over to kiss her again, a slow, sweet, lingering kiss. "You should get some sleep." She had had a long day today and tomorrow was not likely to be much better, they still had the rest of the crew to thaw and goodness only knew what Kati would do.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Star Trek.

Okay, it was official, Khan was perfect. Not just the strongest, the smartest and the most determined man she'd ever met, he was the best. He had seemed to know just how to kiss her, how to hold her. He had made her feel precious and desirable. Best of all, even though they hadn't done very much she could feel the restrained longing in him. He wanted to do more but cared enough not to, and that was precisely what she needed. It made her want things too, things she'd thought she might never want to do again after... but now she wanted to. She wasn't ready to yet, but wanting to be ready, that was the first step.

She had woken up with her cheek against his chest, his arm around her. Mahalia held onto that feeling now, a talisman against what was not likely to be a pleasant breakfast. She was still limping slightly, and her shoulder was tender, but the sling wasn't needed anymore. Jahl's blood had helped and her body had done an impressive job of healing so far.

She took a deep breath before stepping forward toward the door to the galley. She would do this by herself, she had to if she wanted anyone to take her seriously. Khan was having breakfast in his quarters. The conversations quietened as she made her way between the tables. She returned the stares with a friendly smile, trying to hide the nervousness. She made it as far as the counter where Gryn handed her a plate of food before anyone said anything.

"Well don't you look good? The year among the humans seems to have brought out the best in you." One of the other augments leaned against the counter beside her, leering at her. "Do you want to eat with me?" He made to take her tray for her but Maya moved it away.

"Uh, thanks but I..." She noticed Vala and Kati at one of the tables, an empty seat between them. Kati gestured to it with her eyes. "I'm going to sit with Kati today. Sorry." She smiled politely but slipped away from him to head for the seat.

"Perhaps tomorrow Mia." He attempted.

"Um... no, thank you. And it's Mahalia." She managed to make her voice stronger, squashing down the uncertainty. It helped knowing that Khan would probably be upset with him for asking and that a firm but polite refusal was the best thing for him. She sat down, glancing around the room as she did so. All the women had stopped eating, some of the men had as well. It was a sign of their acceptance of her position as the leader of the women. She didn't want to keep them waiting so she bit the corner off her toast and washed it down with a swallow of milk before saying what she wanted to. "Thank you for letting me join you." The pair of them exchanged a glance. "I mean, uh, I am glad you are sitting with me?" Maya let out a sigh. She wasn't very good at this being a leader stuff. Kati rolled her eyes.

"If you don't get more confidence there will be nothing anyone can do to help you stay on top for long." Kati muttered, her voice quiet as the other conversations gradually started back up again. She hadn't expected this... Kati actually seemed to be being nice, in an grouchy way. Mahalia nodded her understanding. She was trying to.

"I didn't think you'd want me to stay on top... in fact I was half expecting you to challenge me by the end of the day." She commented quietly. There was a trace of uncertainty to her tone, after all she still wasn't sure Kati wouldn't, but she thought it was a bit firmer. Kati responded with another eye roll. "Thank you, I'm sure you had something to do with the others accepting this so easily. And before you tell me I shouldn't thank people, that I should order them to help me, I like to thank people when they help me. It shows I appreciate it, and their support. It is a small thing but it makes people feel good." Mahalia was certain her tone was stronger in that, she may be unsure of her ability to lead but she knew what it was to follow and what difference even the small kindnesses could make. She may very well not be a leader for long but she would do her best to treat others as she had wanted to be treated, to show them that violence and pain were not the only methods of motivating people.

Kati seemed to look her over in consideration, thinking carefully before nodding her acceptance. Mahalia smiled in return. "So, uh, do you like your quarters?" She asked both women, trying to think of a topic that wouldn't upset anyone. She couldn't discuss their duties, not now Kati had been assigned to clearing things up, presumably she'd start after breakfast. Guys would likely be a touchy subject too, seeing as she was now with Khan, at least she thought she was, they would discuss it at some point. She was working with Vala's mate as she thawed their family so that was a bit awkward too. Apparently the quarters hadn't been a good choice either as Kati stiffened.

"They are very nice. You can of course have them if you wish." Damn it. Mahalia had given her the second best quarters on the ship and Kati thought she had asked because she was testing her loyalty and reminding her of her place, of Mahalia's right to demand Kati gave them to her.

"Thank you, but I actually quite like my quarters. They may not be the largest, but I like them..." She couldn't really say that the thing she liked best about them was their location and their secrecy, not without raising questions over where they were. "I just thought it might be something to discuss... I mean we've never really spoken much before, aside from you telling me to do things, I don't know what you like to talk about." Kati's shoulders relaxed though she raised her eyebrow.

"You can decide the topic, it's your prerogative." Vala pointed out calmly.

"I guess I just prefer conversations where everyone involved likes the topic. I mean I like talking about quite a few different things, there's no reason to talk about one you aren't interested in when I could discuss another that I'm just as happy with but which you like." It was awkward to mention her philosophies on interaction. It made her question whether it had really been so bad being ordered around by everyone with friends like Jahl and Gryn. Kati and Vala just seemed so formal, so on edge, as if constantly on the defensive. Did they even really like each other? It was hard to tell. "So... do you have any hobbies?" Jahl liked horticulture and Gryn had an amazing singing voice, and they all loved curling up in a cuddle pile and watching movies. She wondered what the other women were interested in. She let her curiosity into her face glancing between the pair, eating some more of her breakfast as she did so.

"I dabble in weapon design and rock climbing." Kati commented.

"Clothing design and darts." Vala added.

"Those sound interesting. Not many rocks to climb on board though I suppose, but if you mentioned it to Khan maybe you culd be assigned to lead a scouting party when we get to the planet?" She commented to Kati then turned to Vala. "I guess you're why Kati always had such nice outfits?" Vala gave her a long look before smiling. Mahalia let out a small sigh and returned the smile, it seemed like things were going better than she expected.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Star Trek.

Khan had eaten his own breakfast quickly then sent Tieven to eat his dinner at the end of his shift as Mahalia had her breakfast. He had ordered him to report before going to his quarters. Khan was worried about Maya. He was worried about all of his family, but especially her. It was normal, these possessive/protective urges. When any man chose a potential mate he would want to prove himself a good protector and to warn away rivals. Augments had these same instincts but, like many of their instincts, they were heightened. Khan knew his instincts were even stronger than most, his savagery, his connection to his family. It made sense that he would feel this strongly when the time came to claim his mate.

He was glad Maya was spending time with Kati and that they seemed to be getting on. It was a tacit sign of approval of Maya's new status, or at least he hoped it was, it might all be a ploy. Tieven had also told him that as well as Kati being friendly someone else had been a little more than. It was probably best Tieven refused to name the other augment, he'd spoken with him already he said. The instincts would fade, he hoped, they were apparently strongest when a claim was new, when it hadn't been made official and reciprocal. A mate being injured or incapacitated in some way could also make things worse. Maya was so vulnerable, he wanted her to be in his arms, where he could protect her. He wanted to take her so that he could claim every part of her, every inch of her skin, every moan. But if he pushed her, if he tried to control her, to own her like a pet or a concubine, before he could convince her to be his equal then he would break her. She needed to meet his ferocity and passion with her own.

It was infuriatingly hard to concentrate.

He decided to try and put those protective urges to use. When they reached the planet they were going to need to make it defensible. They'd need a security system, perhaps he could design a perimeter grid for the solar system their new home would be in, to give them advance warning of incoming ships. They would need a shield for the settlement as well, it would also prevent anyone beaming anything in or out of it without their knowledge. It helped a little, to distract himself in a productive way, still he was glad when she contacted him.

"Khan? Are you free?" She asked, he pressed a button to bring the communication up on the armrest of the captain's chair. She seemed fairly cheerful, which was a positive sign.

"I am not doing anything that cannot wait. Is there anything you need Maya?" He emphasised the word 'need' and purred her name, gratified when it provoked a blush and an embarrassed smile.

"I... uh... we're almost finished with all the cryo-pods. The last one should be opening in ten minutes or so. I wondered what you wanted us to do next... I was thinking perhaps I could work on preparations for the survey team." He smiled, she had not even finished one task and she was thinking of the next, of how to help their family, how to get the next edge. It was the sign of a good leader, one Kati had never shown, even if Maya did need more confidence.

"That sounds like a good plan Maya. I will lead the team." Starfleet had rules against such behaviour, rules he had been impressed to realise Kirk ignored. Augments believed in leading from the front. To send others into danger when you refused was a sign of cowardice. Maya responded with a nod, she had expected as much. "We should arrive at the planet in around three hours." Perhaps the two of them could be the first to set foot on their new home before beaming the others down.

"Do you want to select the team?" Did she think he would leave her behind? She had chosen this world for them, if anyone had the right to be a part of this it would be her. He wouldn't even object if she wanted to name the planet after herself, not that he thought she would. He really needed to settle this claim between them, it was a distraction and he needed to be at his best. He would feel better after they had sex. But if he pushed her into it before she was ready then it would only be sex. Worse than that it would be abuse.

"I trust you. You knew to have Jahl thawed early to make his plans. The pair of you will know who we need in the team." It could have come across dismissive but he made every effort to seem encouraging instead. She had beaten him at chess, she had thought ahead about the humans, more than once. While he was their leader and she shouldn't disobey his orders, he wanted her to feel able to act independently when she had her brilliant ideas. "Send me the details on the location Jahl recommends." He wondered if there'd be somewhere secluded, where he could press her into the dirt, claiming her and the planet and making it all his, just as she would wrap herself about him and make him hers.

"I will. Thank you." She responded, pausing slightly before clarifying. "For trusting me." He smiled and she returned it. She seemed about to say something, then reconsidered. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been going to say instead of what she actually did say. "I will do my very best." She promised. He never doubted that she would. He tried to concentrate back on his work, as he waited for Jahl's report, but he found his mind wandering.

He imagined dusty soil, the fine granules clinging to their skin as they shed their clothes. The rumble of thunder which echoed their growls of desire. The clouds darkening the sky so that he could only see the shape of her form, so that his eyes strained for more of her until the lightning flashed to highlight every curve. The rain when it came would be cold so that they would seem even warmer, the source of heat so that she would cling to him pressing herself up into him, even as he buried her beneath him and himself in her.

This was getting him nowhere. He left the bridge to the navigator, confident he'd be contacted if anything important came up.

When Kati dropped off a change of clothing at his quarters he was disappointed that Maya had sent her instead of coming herself. Then again Kati's quarters were right next to his whereas Maya's were practically the other side of the ship. Not that he would have minded her changing in his quarters... it might have caused something of a delay though. There would be time enough on the planet. At least that was what he thought until he reached the meeting before they beamed down. She wasn't wearing the waterproof, thermally insulated suits that everyone else in the room was. Kati was there though, and dressed for deployment.

Why would she purposefully send him down without her? And with Kati? Had he read her wrongly and she actually had no strong feeling toward him? He wanted to keep her from being in the same room as another man until he knew they wouldn't be able to tempt her, though he knew such extremes were unreasonable. By contrast she was sending him on an away mission with a woman she knew to be interested in claiming him for herself. As the meeting unfolded his discomfort only grew.

There were to be three pairs, each pair would check in every eight hours, both with the other teams and the ship. One team was in charge of assessing the jungle nearby, confirming the lack of large animals and the presence of good quality timber as well as establishing a perimeter. The second team, which would include Jahl, was dealing with the banks of the river, water quality, soil fertility, essentially checking the ability to provide food and water. The third pair was Khan and Kati. Which made him narrow his eyes at Kati, thinking she must have forced Maya into pairing them somehow. They would be exploring the island within the river. It had steep cliff faces and was riddled with caves having apparently been a meteor before it created the crater the river flowed through, creating a lake before the river continued out the other side. It was fitting that it had come from space itself. Still he questioned why it should be he and Kati mapping its tunnels and checking how easily it might be defended. He wouldn't ask her in front of the others though, not when he feared what her answer might be. When they finished though he asked to speak to her alone.

"I hoped I'd get to speak to you before you beamed down... I was about to ask you the same thing." She said once the door closed behind the others. She seemed cheerful, if a little nervous.

"You are pairing me with Kati." He stated flatly, his tone causing a look of confusion to cross her face. "If she did something to make you do this..."

"No." She cut him off with a worried word. "No, actually it was my idea, I checked with her that she'd be alright about it... I guess I should have checked with you first as well." She rested her hand on his arm, pulling it back sharply as he continued to stare at her, waiting for her to explain. Her fingers tangled with each other in awkwardness. "Well, it's just that Kati knows about rock climbing, she told me this morning. It's best if she's paired with someone strong enough to compensate for lack of practice and with knowledge of defensive strategy to assess potential entry points and ways to prevent that. Also you said you wanted to go and the other two teams need to know about ecology..." It was a little relieving to hear that she had thought about the assignments, that there were good reasons for why she had done as she had, but still.

"Aren't you concerned by the fact that I will be spending so much time with her, that we will be sleeping in such proximity?" They planned to observe a full 48 hours in the area before beginning to beam anyone else down. Time which he would be spending almost exclusively with Kati, and she would be here... with the other men on board and her new status to encourage them. But making it about his jealousy would not help matters, it was her feelings that truly worried him.

"If you wanted to be with Kati you would be by now. If you change your mind I can't stop you. If anyone can convince you to abandon me I would rather it be now, before I allow myself to believe you truly care for me, than later, when it will hurt so much more." Though her voice was calm, reasoned, there was traces of melancholy woven through it. He could not blame her for needing more convincing than most to believe he cared for her, after all it had taken so very long for him to begin to. He reached out and took the hand that he had ignored before, squeezing it gently. He was going to tell her that he wanted her as his mate, that he wanted to claim her in front of all of their family. She placed the index finger of her free hand against his lips before he could speak though. Usually it would anger him, to have someone silence him, but the look on his face told him of the importance of what she had to say. "I don't want you to try and convince me you care for me, not right now. You focus on staying safe and caring for our family. If you still feel the same way when you are finished then I'm sure you'll have selected where in the island you want to live, we can... discuss things there. Perhaps claim them as ours." She blushed and removed her finger, leaving a slight feeling of coldness and loss behind it.

"I look forward to it." He let the suggestion seep through his voice, purring with the unspoken promise that he wouldn't change his mind. He had lusted after women before, he knew the difference between that and this. He tugged her hand so that she slid into his lap. She moved willingly enough. "You may trust me alone with Kati, but I'm not sure I feel the same about leaving you here with all these men." The trace of humour in his tone kept it from being offensive, he hoped. He cupped her chin. "I suppose I'll just have to ensure you'll miss me." He murmured as he leaned forward slowly before kissing her thoroughly, passionately.

When they finally released each other's lips he kissed his way along her jawline to her ear, sucking on the lobe lightly before whispering to her. "I also want to make it clear that you are mine, only mine." She shivered at the possessiveness in his tone, he knew he was dangerously close to bad memories but he wanted to be clear. He hoped she would respond well to his continuation of the thought. "Mine, as I will be yours when you let me. Only yours." Her breath hitched, causing him to smile, her skin tickling his lips. He kissed his way down to her collar bone as he drew the lightest whimper from her and she shifted slightly on his lap. His fingers slipped under her shirt to draw small circles on the skin of her stomach, particularly the dips near to her hip bones. They teased ever so lightly along the edge of her trousers. He pulled his lips from her neck enough to run the tip of his nose up her throat and back down again, breathing her scent in deeply as he did so.

"Khan." Her voice was shaky in a way that dove to his core. Her breath was coming fast and he could feel the pulse speeding, so close beneath him. He pressed another kiss to her skin.

"I will stop if you ask me." He said, his hands stilling as he drew back to look into her eyes, her pupils were wide, her lips parted slightly. She was beautiful and clearly aroused but she needed to know that she had control, that she could refuse him, that he would never force her. She let out a long sigh of relief and acceptance, it drew his gaze to her chest as she breathed it out. He looked back up only to find his focus demanded by her mouth as she bit lightly on the bottom lip. Reaching up she pulled the hair away from her neck, exposing it more fully to him as she nodded. He bent his head again, this time his teeth found her skin, he sucked and nipped at it, gently but determinedly, careful not to break the skin. When he released her again her pale skin had a deep purple mark. It would fade but it still gratified him to see it there, to know she had let him put it there. Humans often left similar marks on their lovers, instinctively warning away competition, augments knew precisely why they felt the urge to do so.

He lifted her by her waist, setting her on her feet facing him as he stood. He let his fingers tease along her skin as he kissed her again, putting every ounce of his passion into it. As he pulled away he dropped a kiss onto the bruise he had given her lightly and let his hands fall from her. Giving her a burning gaze which swept her from head to toe he smirked, licking his lips slowly. "See you in a few days." He didn't bother trying to hide the roughness from the sight of her like that, eyes flashing and skin flushed, willingly and visibly his, even if only in this small way so far.

"Be careful, and good luck."Her voice was breathy and the hard swallow she had made before speaking to clear her throat slightly had made the bruise dance. He forced himself to leave the room, his long strides taking him smoothly to the transporter room. Every part of him, some more than others, screamed at him not to leave her there, to go back in there and do more than just mark her skin. With difficulty he ignored it, doing as she had asked and trying to focus on the task at hand.

A/N: I'm actually not sure how close I am to dancing into the M category with this chapter... I know there's lots of people who think I should make this M rated... I'm wondering how many people are against it, and people's opinion of its rating in general...


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Star Trek.

A/N:

I decided (as you may have noticed) to opt for going M. For those of you pro-smut, I am sorry but upping the rating doesn't immediately change Maya's past so smut will not happen until she's ready, though Khan may daydream a little more... For those of you anti-smut I will try and warn you before anything too explicit. It also means I don't need to worry so much about chapters like the last one where I'm dancing on the line between T and M. At the moment the rating is more of a "better safe than sorry" thing, I'll see how it goes.

End A/N.

Khan had torn his ligaments, dislocated his shoulders, bruised his ribs, all the pain he could cause without doing real damage. He had done it all for the runt, who nobody had even cared to warn him away from before. Why? There was nothing special about her. He'd had her more times than he bothered to count and she was much like any other woman, soft and warm. She had even stopped crying during it anymore. Her skin was still delightfully easy to bruise and to break though, or at least it had been when they'd gone to sleep.

The pathetic little girl had threatened him, caused Khan to threaten him, and somehow beaten Kati in a fight after taking him out with a low down dirty trick. Now she was supposedly his superior and swanning around with Khan's mark just above her collar bone. He would make her pay for it once Khan tired of her. Khan wasn't the type to share and Aldur wouldn't fight their leader over a weakling like her. In the meantime, as he waited for little Mia to slip back down the ladder, he needed to find his entertainment elsewhere. The best thing was, neither Khan nor Kati were on board to do anything about it.

Aldur had been tasked with repairing the hull damage from the Enterprise. Not that there was much of it, from the sounds of things the battle had been almost entirely one sided. He had a feeling it was partly to keep him away from the more populated parts of the ship. Of course it also meant that he had a lot of time to himself and knew about areas of the ship nobody else visited.

What luck! Two women in a deserted corridor working on a blown plasma conduit. He crept closer. One of them was Vala, the second, make that the third now, of the women. The other was Wyk, a small mousy blonde he'd occasionally turned to when he couldn't find Mahalia or she just seemed too temptingly in the right place at the right time. She would scream for him. Vala wouldn't care enough to protect her and she'd know better than to tell anyone. If she told it'd only make it obvious how vulnerable she was, how ripe for the taking.

"Good afternoon Vala." He leered at her, she returned it with a look of disgust. She knew he wouldn't touch her, she had a mate. It didn't do to stir up problems by going after the ones who had someone to be upset by it. Not to mention with her status Vala was just powerful enough to be able to cause quite a few problems by herself. "Wyk, come and help me with the repairs I'm working on."

"Go away Aldur. Nobody wants you here." Vala responded. That was unexpected, why would she care about Wyk. "Wyk and I are busy."

"Fine." He glared at Vala. It was possible they really were busy but Vala's tone suggested she'd have said so either way. He turned to Wyk. "When you're finished with those repairs go to my quarters and wait for me there." Wyk glanced to Vala, like that would help, but surprisingly Vala shook her head slightly. She then raised her eyebrow as if encouraging Wyk to some specific action.

"No." The voice came out small, uncertain, but he knew what he heard. She was refusing an order.

"No? I told you to go to my rooms, I wasn't asking." He scowled. This was far more complicated than it should be. He didn't like to be quite this obvious in public but he hadn't gotten laid in centuries.

"No. I don't want to go to your rooms. I don't want to have sex with you. Mahalia told us all immediately following lunch that her standing orders are to refuse to have sex with any man we don't want to have sex with. She outranks you, and when you have two contradictory orders you follow the ones that come from the person with higher status." She wouldn't meet his eyes but she didn't change her response either.

"That bitch will come crashing back down, and when she does don't think I won't remember this Wyk." He growled, stepping closer. Vala snickered. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. I am laughing at nothing. You are nothing." Vala responded. Aldur struck out. Not at Vala, her mate would not be nearly as careful as Khan to avoid sending him to the Medbay. Which was a puzzle in itself now he thought of it. He struck Wyk, hard, so that she slid down the hallway on her ass. He stomped toward her, if she wouldn't come willingly he'd just drag her somewhere by her hair. He was fed up of this farce.

"Computer execute program Aldur one." Wyk said, stuttering slightly and sounding funny because of the broken nose. With an annoying bzzt of noise Aldur found himself facing a forcefield. Scowling he headed back the other way, he knew enough of these corridors to go around. But another forcefield blocked his way before he went ten feet. Vala was outside of his little enclosure.

"Well done Wyk." Vala commented quietly, her approval clear, if mild, in her tone to echo her words. "I think this particular section can wait until later for repair. We'll meet back at engineering after you patch that up in the medbay." Wyk nodded, scurrying off with a single, frightened, backward glance.

"Computer take these damn things down." Aldur growled.

"Please specify." The annoyingly pleasant female tone responded. Vala was smirking at him again, she hadn't left yet.

"Cancel program Aldur one." He tried.

"Removing the forcefields initiated in response to program Aldur one requires authorisation." They'd all been issued authorisation codes, one at a time. Aldur grinned, giving the computer his code only to have the smile fall from his face at its response. "Insufficient clearance to cancel program Aldur one."

"What, take these things down right now you flying pile of scrap or I will take you apart one piece at a time. What do you mean insufficient clearance?" Vala had abandoned smirking in favour of a good chuckle that was getting louder.

"Crewman Aldur does not have permission to deactivate program Aldur one at this time. Only female crew members and those ranked Lieutenant Commander or higher are permitted to remove the forcefields." He smacked his hands against the barrier, which only made Vala laugh harder.

"Did you know, Aldur, that, other than inductive reasoning and associated organisational and predictive skills, one of Mahalia's main talents is computer programming? Cryostasis being something of a hobby she picked up specifically to build the pods." Vala asked conversationally once she caught her breath, though amusement still threaded through it. "There's program Aldur one, which isolates you. There's also programs two and three. I don't know what Aldur three does, she didn't mention its existence, but I was curious about one and two and there it was, right beneath them in the computer database. All three of them were programmed over a fortnight ago, before we were even on board. I think we both know why she felt the need to put them there. Do you want to know about Aldur two? Any of us could activate it at any time we choose." Aldur nodded sullenly. He should have known that little whore would be behind this. "Aldur two beams you directly to your quarters, if you aren't already there. Anyone who happens to be in your quarters is beamed straight to sickbay. The doors are sealed, locking you in. Life support is altered, to survivable but unpleasant levels, cold, low oxygen, added sulphur... Do I need to go on?"

"No, I get the point. Now let me out." There would be no computer on the planet's surface. Nothing to protect little Mia then. He would make her regret the day she even considered crossing him.

"Computer, in one hour lower the forcefields instigated by program Aldur one. Authorisation Vala Gamma Gamma Three." And hour?

"Authorisation confirmed. Timer beginning now."

"Use the time to consider changing Aldur. It's a new century and what does not adapt dies." Vala said before stalking off, leaving Aldur to fume and bash his hands against the forcefields alone.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Star Trek.

Khan woke with a start at the sting of a slap to his face. Kati was leaning over him with an amused yet irritated look on her face. There was a slight glow from the entrance to the cave they had slept in through the fabric of the tent. There was a tightness in his trousers that a human would have been embarrassed by. Khan ignored it, glaring at Kati as she sat back down on her sleeping bag.

"You were making noises." Kati said. "I used to imagine getting those kinds of noises out of you." She added wryly. He grunted vaguely as he sat up. He wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "Honestly though, it's been a day since you were with Mahalia, are you that frustrated already that you're dreaming about it?" Kati began to roll her sleeping bag as she teased him.

"That frustrated still, not already. Not that it's your business." He kept his voice more wary than aggressive. Was it wise to let her know that he and Maya had not been together? It depended on why Kati was engaging in personal discussion he supposed. "You won't convince me that I should be with you instead of her." Kati blinked, calmer than he expected her to be at that statement.

"What is it that makes her special, that attracts you to her?" There was more curiosity than jealousy. He considered whether he should answer, wondering what had motivated her to ask. She might be planning to attempt to emulate Maya's good points, or to destroy them. "I asked her why she trusted me not to flirt with you on this trip, not to try and seduce you away from her. She told me she wanted me to try, that she only wanted you to be with her if you wanted it. She will not fight for you, she is fragile and you just told me it isn't about how good she is in bed. So what is it?" They stared at each other for several long moments before he responded. She had given Kati permission to try and seduce him? Had she known he would refuse? It seemed more as if she didn't know but needed to find out, a test, one he would pass but was mildly hurt she felt she needed. Given the repeated rejection and denigration she received it was understandable to push him to prove his seriousness, but it still hurt a little.

"Her mind." He answered finally. "Her spirit. The way her eyes light up when she believes in herself, I always want her to be like that. The way she cares for our family in a manner so similar and yet so very different from how I do. Her body is tempting in its softness, precious in its fragility, but it is her strength that truly speaks to me. It complements my own." Putting it into words he realised how true it was. His body yearning for hers was nothing compared to the yearning his spirit had to support and protect and guide her into being the woman he saw in her eyes.

"I want that." If Kati had permission to seduce him then why hadn't she so much as tried? They had spent hours together yesterday and through the night, waking repeatedly to take temperature and humidity readings. Yet here she was discussing Maya without anger. "I thought I would have it with you, your strength would surpass my own, and we'd push each other to be the best, we'd conquer the world. I dreamed of it, stretching out before us, I would be your queen and there would be nobody that could stop us." There was a fond little smile on her lips at the remembered hopes. "But this is different, between the two of you, it's not about anyone else it's about the strength you can give _to_ each other not what you gain _from_ each other. I want that, and it's not something I can find with you." She shrugged before thumping him on the shoulder. "Now are you going to help me pack this lot up so we can get exploring or are you going to just lie there?"

Things were a lot more comfortable after that conversation. They could focus on doing their jobs and they didn't have to avoid discussing certain topics, in fact Kati welcomed them. It was surreal. He had never expected to see Kati actually happy for someone else to have something she wanted. They were changing, both of them, because of Maya. Well there were other reasons too but she was a real catalyst. It made him smile to wonder what differences he might find when they beamed back to the ship. He had shifted in less than a day, Kati as well, and she had two to work with. He worried about her, that something would happen to her, but it was cheering to think she might happen to others.

It was just after midday on the second day when they found it, the place he knew he would want for himself, for both of them. It wasn't showy, not like the geode they had found which he was fairly sure Kati would want, given the way her eyes lit up at the sight of it. That had been all shining edges, this was smooth. It was perfect. They entered through a crevice that they could easily widen into the largest of the areas that would become their rooms. It would make a good bedroom and was large enough for an office and eating area as well. Most would make their home in a single cave this size but there were two smaller chambers off the first. One would make an excellent bathroom, it even had a hole in the floor that dropped to the water below. The other had a two foot drop into it and he couldn't help but think that in time it would make a good nursery, when they were ready. It would be difficult for the babies to get out before they were large enough to be allowed freedom to roam. He could see making a home here.

It was premature to think such things, they had a lot of work to do first, but to create a new colony, a new life here, they would need children. Mahalia would make a wonderful mother. Their children would not be raised to the same life they had been. He didn't know how but it would be different. For all their children. There was a future here if they fought for it. A chance to not just be better than humans, but to be better than they had ever thought to be.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Star Trek.

Sorry for the delay everyone, I had a few things come up in my real life, and as much as I love all my readers and reviewers etc, my mum comes first. I'm not sure how inspired I'll be to write over the next few weeks, but if I can write then I will.

It was a little disturbing... the women were clearly discussing something, but they stopped whenever she approached them. She noticed the same thing happening when any of the men did. Should she press them to find out what or let them come to her if and when they wanted to? They could be planning to destroy her, or at least to destroy her status. Kati would nip such discussion in the bud, but Mahalia would rather convince them not to want to remove her, if she could.

She hadn't laid eyes on Aldur since she sedated him... which was also worrying. Who knew what he might be planning. It wasn't just her at risk. She'd told all the women about the security programs she'd put in place but what if they forgot, or he had them by the throat and they couldn't speak?

She would worry that he'd already done something, that it was that they were discussing without her, but they didn't seem upset. If anything the feeling appeared hopeful. Mahalia would have put it down to the excitement of their new planet except they talked about the planet, but not this, not whatever it was.

It hurt a little to feel cut off, left out again, especially without Jahl, and without Khan. Gryn was nearly as supportive as Jahl though, and he did make the best chocolate souffle. She wouldn't force them to tell her. She respected their right to privacy and if they didn't feel comfortable talking to her then ordering them to really wouldn't help.

She was making her way through the ship, looking for a good place for a hydroponics area, when she heard the sniffling. It took a little effort to find Wyk in one of the jeffries tubes below the corridor Mahalia was in at the time. She wasn't quite sure if she should stay or go... augments could be pretty private about their emotions. Eventually she cleared her throat gently.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should be working..." Wyk scrambled to grab her tools.

"No! I just... I wanted to ask if you wanted to talk about it? It's fine if you don't." Wyk froze, staring at Mahalia as if she'd grown a second head. "You know what, I shouldn't have intruded. You clearly wanted to be alone... I'll go. But if you do want to talk, or if there's anything else I can do to help, just let me know."

Wyk had never really wanted to be her friend before they were frozen, there was no reason for her to change now. Not that she'd been unpleasant at all, she'd never been nasty or called her names, she'd just been a little... distant. Polite. She had sometimes thought that it might have been because Wyk was so aware of there being so little difference in their statuses that she needed to maintain her narrow superiority. She couldn't be happy to be the new bottom of the heap. She probably didn't want anything to do with Mahalia, who would only remind her of the situation.

"Why are you being so nice?" Wyk's voice seemed suspicious. Mahalia shrugged.

"Why not? I know our people tend to put down those below them in the social hierarchy, believe me I know, but that would just add to your misery without helping anyone. I wouldn't be any happier or more confident just because I tried to make you less. In fact I think I'd be less. If I help you instead then you are happier, more confident... Even if I didn't enjoy helping people, and I do, it would make the average happiness higher right?" She knew she was babbling but Wyk just kept staring at her. "We're always told compassion's a weakness, but it's basic evolutionary biology, humans wouldn't have evolved compassion if it didn't help in some way. If I help you it means you're more likely and better able to help me. And even if you don't you might help someone else in the crew at some point, and you'd be better able to do your work and..." Mahalia sighed. "Look it's not really any of those things... I just know what it's like and I know that I'd have wanted someone to care. I don't know how long I'll stay in charge but while I am I want to do what I can." Falling silent she waited for Wyk to respond. After a long pause Wyk still hadn't spoken so Mahalia started backing up to the junction to leave.

"Wait." The voice was small but Mahalia heard it, she stopped, shuffling to sit with her back against the wall of the tube. Wyk seemed uncomfortable, so Mahalia waited quietly, letting her gaze rest on her hands rather than the other woman. If Wyk just needed quiet company then Mahalia could provide that for the time being. Eventually Wyk spoke again. "Viggo is dead." The short sentence dropped into the air, not really breaking the silence so much as settling into it. All these possible responses came to mind. That she was sorry for Wyk's loss, that she understood... but she didn't really understand. They had all lost some of their brothers and sisters, but the ones Mahalia had cared about most had all survived. Aside from Khan they hadn't been important enough to be in the line of fire often. She hoped saying nothing was the right response... it seemed to be because Wyk continued. "We were going to make it official... but we kept waiting for the right time, and now..." She didn't finish her sentences but Mahalia could tell what she meant. They had been a couple.

"None of us knew everything would fall apart quite that fast. You can't blame yourself for not seeing it coming." Mahalia commented softly. "But it's okay to miss him." She didn't want Wyk to feel like she didn't have a right to be upset.

"I miss him... but that's not all." Mahalia shuffled closer, reaching out to pat Wyk's hand encouragingly. "There's so few of us, and we'll need to rebuild." Now that was something she could understand. It was something she'd worried about often enough during the year among the humans. Before Khan had shown an interest she'd thought it likely she'd have to pair with someone else, someone she didn't want, for the sake of duty.

Even "the runt's" DNA would be important to maintain genetic diversity. That being said, with the effort which had gone into perfecting their genome inbreeding wouldn't actually be a practical problem no matter how few of them actually bred. Cheetahs as a species were practically identical genetically, suggesting a bottleneck at some point in their history of very few animals, perhaps as few as two related individuals. With no harmful recessive genes to double up, the main concern in inbreeding, they might be fine. But diversity strongly affects the robustness of a species to adapt to change. Also the whole idea was more than a little disgusting, it would work but that didn't mean anyone would want to rely on that. It was best that they had as many people contributing to the next generation as possible. Then again some things just weren't worth sacrificing in the name of practicality.

"I can't guarantee you'll never be asked to breed with someone you don't want. I wish I could promise it but I can't. All I can say is that I will never ask that of you. I'd never ask that of anyone. It's your choice. The rule I made about saying no if you don't want to, it's not just for the ship, or until we get things set up on the planet. That will stand for as long as I can make it stand." Mahalia was more than a little shocked when Wyk pulled her into a hug, sobbing on her shoulder. She hugged the other augment back carefully. She knew it was a stressful situation, but even though she probably would have felt like it on the inside this much crying was... unusual. On impulse Mahalia sneaked a tricorder from one of her pockets, without breaking the hug. The sobbing noises helped to hide the sound of the scan. It wasn't as accurate as a medical tricorder but it was more than powerful enough to confirm that there was a reason for Wyk's increased emotionalism. "Uh... Wyk."

"Yes?" She pulled back, enough to realise Mahalia had something in her hand and stare at it in surprise.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about being asked to breed with someone, for a while at least." Mahalia tried to keep her voice entirely happy and positive, it was good news, but a pit of terror and concern was gnawing at her stomach as well. The cryopods hadn't been calibrated for this, what if something had happened... "We should get you to sickbay to confirm and check everything out but..." She smiled widely to try and disperse the concern that had crossed Wyk's face at the word 'sickbay'. "I think you're pregnant. Still early, about three weeks." She was surprised the other woman hadn't lost it due to the stress of the freezing and thawing processes, but if it was still there days later it had a chance. It was an augment, a chance would be all it needed... right?

"Viggo's baby..." Mahalia could only imagine what Wyk would be feeling. Happiness at having something of Viggo left, sadness that he'd never see his child... She just held her as she dissolved back into tears. They'd go and check everything out when Wyk was ready. Though something in one of her pockets was uncomfortably pressing into her thigh. In the scheme of things though that was a tiny worry, not even on the radar. They'd have to throw a baby shower, it'd be good for everyone to celebrate something new for their new world and their new life.


End file.
